Leave Me Alone
by Eternal Exodus
Summary: The mission was simple. Assassination. Unfortunately, they got caught. Pairings: Mostly HinataxDeidara Some pairings may be added later. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Captured

"DEIDARA!" 

Deidara stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the leader. It had been years since he had come face-to-face with the leader, and it was so…unnerving. "Deidara, you can't keep what you find in the streets. Get. Rid. Of. It," he said through clenched teeth. Deidara frowned. He knew what the leader meant. Kill it. He looked down at the shuddering kid he had saved from a few rogue ninjas. The leader glared at him. "I'm waiting, Deidara." Deidara grabbed the kid's neck. If it had been a few years earlier, the fear in the child's eyes would've made Deidara drop him. A crack was heard as Deidara dropped the child, blood pouring out of its mouth.  
The leader's lips curled in a smirk. "Good." As the leader walked away, Deidara knelt beside the kid. He dipped his hand in the blood and stared at it, bored. "You learned that the heard way, yeah." He curled his hand in a fist. "Never trust a stranger." He stood up, blood dripping off his hand. A single tear fell as he walked. 

"Tobi! I told you not to do that, yeah!" 

Tobi looked down at Itachi's sleeping form. "I shouldn't have used your hair bands, should I? That's not his color…" He had tried to make Itachi's hair look a bit like this girl's hair that he had seen in Sunagakure. Four ponytails. Deidara glared and sighed. Tobi spotted the crimson color on his hand. "You need to stop saving people. In the end, you'll snap their ne-" He fell down as the back of Deidara's hand came in contact with his face. He looked at his surroundings.  
Deidara could've stayed in his village. Stayed instead of being in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with three idiots. A dude that looked like a fish. A homicidal moron that killed off his entire clan. An idiot that was called the 'good boy' of Akatsuki. Perfect people to be stuck with on a mission, don't you think?

Deidara sat down in one of the chairs and looked at his hands. The mouths were closed…blended into his skin. He stared at his hands for a bit. "Are you ok?" Deidara looked up at Tobi. "Tobi, be a good boy and leave me alone," he said through clenched teeth. He stood up and walked out of the cabin. The four were dangerously close to Konoha. He looked aside at the dead bodies that had been the previous owners of the cabin. He sighed and started walking, making sure to leave his cloak behind, unless he wanted everyone to know he was in Akatsuki. He kept walking until he saw a stream. He knelt down and stared hard at his reflection.

Should he have run away from everything he knew? He shrugged and dipped his hands in the icy water. He scrubbed them till no sign of crimson was there. The smell still lingered. He scowled and stood up, glancing at his reflection again. He threw a kunai in the water, disturbing the glass-smooth stream. He heard a twig snap and turned around, clutching a kunai. He stared hard at the surrounding area and shrugged.

Hinata clutched a kunai, breathing heavily. Had he seen her? She peeked around the tree. He was gone. She cursed inwardly as she sighed. She took a photo out of her pocket. "Deidara. Akatsuki. Missing-nin of Iwagakure," she whispered. So that was the person she was after. She motioned to Ino. No reply. She turned around and saw that Ino was nowhere in sight. Ino was supposed to help with the assassination! Not run off! She rolled her eyes and turned around again. A kunai pressed against her neck, drawing blood.

"Don't scream. Don't move, yeah." She gasped as someone knocked her head against the tree. Then, everything faded to black.

Hinata groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She heard a banging on a wall and sat up, seeing Ino slamming her fist against the door. "LET US OUT! MY FATHER WILL KNOW! JUST YOU WAIT! WAIT UNTIL THE HYUUGAS FIND OUT! YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!" she screamed. The door opened. Deidara and Itachi stepped in. "Shut up, Bitch," Itachi hissed.

Ino blinked. "You WILL call me Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Deidara laughed. "Yamanaka? Bitch is a name that suits you, yeah." Itachi glared. "Yamanaka? A weak name. A weak 'clan'." Ino glared. Hinata back up and felt a sharp pain in her head. Deidara walked toward her, roughly slamming her injured head against the wall behind the bed. "Who are you, yeah?" Hinata winced, tears starting to stream down her face. "L-Leave m-m-me a-alone," she whispered. Deidara crushed her head harder against the wall, staining the wall a dark crimson. "Answer me!" he commanded.

Ino started walking toward them, but Itachi grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she demanded. Hinata shuddered. "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," she choked out. Deidara let go of her. "Disobey me again and you'll regret it, yeah." The two Akatsuki members left. Ino crawled on the bed next to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her like a mother would a child. "We'll get out of here. Don't worry. Sakura and Tenten will send back-up."

A man opened the door and threw Tenten and Sakura in the room. "Ugh." A mask concealed his face. "Stay in here. Whatever you do, don't make Deidara mad. Or Itachi. They'll kill you all." He turned and left. After a bit, a yell echoed through the cabin. "TOBI!!!" Deidara's voice rang out.

Ino's eyebrow twitched as she glared at Tenten and Sakura. Sakura sighed. "We ran into Kisame." Tenten gave Sakura a look. Sakura nodded and cracked her knuckles. She slammed her fist against the wall and drew back. "I can't break through it." The hand that she had used hung limply to the side. "It sucked my chakra away…" She dropped to her knees and stared at the wall. Tenten grimaced. "They took my scroll. I'm no help in this." Ino sighed. "This whole room's draining chakra. I can't use any techniques. Hinata's too weak right now."

Sakura looked at them. "What happened?" Ino looked at Hinata and got off the bed. Hinata moved her hair from the front of her face to show a large wound. She turned around to show blood-soaked hair. She started sobbing silently. Tenten slammed her fist into her hand. "I'll kill those bastards," she hissed. Sakura walked over to Hinata. "I'll use the last bit of chakra have to help you out. So hold still." She held her hand right above the wounds and slowly healed them. Hinata winced and stared hard at the blood on the wall in front of her. Sakura put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You should rest," she whispered. Hinata nodded and slipped under the covers. She slowly fell asleep.

She was woken up by footsteps approaching her bed. The room was dark and she whispered, "W-W-Who's t-there?" She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She spotted her three friends in different parts of the room, asleep. A hand roughly grabbed her hair and dragged her off the bed. She screamed, waking up the other three kunoichi. Before they realized what had happened, the door slammed shut.

Hinata found herself in a well-lit room. She looked up to see Itachi. "This girl had information on you, Deidara." He handed the paper that Hinata had kept with her to Deidara. Deidara looked at it. He crumpled it up and threw it at a sleeping Tobi. He stood up and glared at Hinata. "You thought you could assassinate me, yeah? You. A weak Hyuuga girl." Itachi backed off a bit, enjoying the show. Deidara grabbed a fistful of Hinata's hair, making her start to cry. "You'll never see Konoha again. You're staying here, yeah." He moved his face closer to hers.

She tried to move back, but he pulled her closer. "Disobedience will never be tolerated. You're mine now, yeah." He let go of her and she dropped to her knees. She began crawling slowly toward the room she was in. Deidara put a foot on her back. "You don't sleep in there, anymore, yeah." He grabbed her arm and made her stand up. He roughly pushed her into the room he stayed in.

He walked back to where Itachi was. He gave a slot nod. "What now, yeah?" Itachi glared. "We head back in four days. Give Tobi and Kisame some time to recover." Deidara nodded. "Understood, Sir, yeah." Tobi, who had been awake since Deidara hit him with the paper, sat up. "What are you planning on doing with the Hyuuga?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Deidara glared. "She can be a maid." He caught what Tobi meant and twitched. "Tobi, you may be that kind of person, but I'm not. Shut up before I assign you a cause of death, yeah," he hissed, turning to go to his room. Hinata had lied down on _his_ bed. He scowled and pointed toward the floor. "THAT is where you sleep, Hyuuga, yeah."

Hinata looked at him with fearful eyes and got off the bed, slightly whimpering. She got in the corner and sobbed as Deidara took off his Akatsuki cloak and lied down, going to sleep in his fishnet shirt and black pants. He stared up at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep. Hinata wiped tears off her face. 'Why won't they leave me alone? Why hurt me? What did I do? What's going to happen to me?' she thought. She didn't sleep that night. She was afraid to fall asleep.


	2. Obedience

A/N: About the previous chapter. I killed an innocent child and felt nothing. Not because I'm cold, but because it's not a _REAL_ child. Hell, if it were _real_, I'd feel sympathy. If you feel sympathy for it, then keep it to yourself. Don't get angry with me for writing something that didn't happen in real life. Also, wanted to demonstrate that Deidara is a serious person, not humorous like most fanfictions lead people to believe. Read the manga. The only humorous scenes he's in are scenes with Tobi. If you don't like that part, remember this: I'm the writer. No need to bother getting angry. I wrote it and I won't delete it. Plus, I advise those of you who are not fond of character death to not read this. I'm thinking about killing off one of the girls soon.

…………………………..

Hinata gasped as a foot came in contact with her side. She rolled over, pain shooting through her. "Get up, yeah." Hinata stood up, clutching her side. "What?" she asked. Deidara slammed her against the wall. "When speaking to me, you will say Deidara no Danna, yeah." Hinata winced. He pressed her harder against the wall. "Hai, Deidara no Danna." Deidara smirked. "Good, yah." He let go of her, letting her slip down to the floor. He picked up his cloak and put it on. He walked toward the door, stopping for a second. "You may see your friends." He motioned for her to come over. Hinata stood up slowly. Deidara glared. Hinata sighed. "Hai, Deidara no Danna." Deidara smirked and opened the door.

Hinata walked out to see her three friends on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs. Hinata sat down in the circle. "We have to get out of here," Ino whispered, making sure no one heard. "One of us could seduce them to let us go." Ino looked them. "Tenten, you are just a definite turn-off." Tenten scowled. "Whatever, Bitch." Ino looked at Sakura. "Forehead's too big." She looked at Hinata. "Too shy." Ino smiled and tossed her hair. "It will be me." The other girls chuckled. Ino looked around. 'Tobi-childish. Itachi-cold-hearted. Kisame-Hell no! Deidara-…He'll have to do.' She gave a sweet smile. "Deidara no _Danna_…Can I speak to you in _private_?" She asked innocently.

Deidara looked at her. "No." Ino frowned. Sakura and Tenten chuckled. "Hyuuga." Hinata looked up. "Hai, Deidara no Danna?" she muttered. Deidara looked her over. "Are any of these girls worth keeping alive? Give me a good reason for each, yeah." Hinata bit her lower lip, getting pleading looks from the girls on the floor. Deidara twirled a kunai on one finger, staring. Itachi sighed and stared down at the three other girls. "Deidara, we'll have to give up the Hyuuga. We'll have all of Konoha after us," he said. Deidara glared. Itachi glared back. "Don't glare at me, Deidara. It's not wise." Deidara looked down, a shiver running up his spine. 'Damn you, Itachi,' he thought. He looked back at Hinata. "Hyuuga, I'm waiting, yeah

The first thing hit her. "Sakura's a medic nin." Itachi nodded. He gave Deidara a quick glance. Hinata looked at Tenten. "She's an expert on weapons…" Deidara nodded. Hinata looked at Ino. She gave Ino an apologetic look. Deidara stood up and approached Ino. Ino looked around quickly. "Wait!" she yelled. Deidara sighed. Great, a dying wish. "What?" Kisame, who was standing nearby, hissed. Ino gave a pleading look. "Umm…I can cook?" she whispered. Tobi stood up. "Don't kill her! Maybe she won't give us food poisoning." Kisame huffed when the three male shinobi looked toward him.

Deidara grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come with me, yeah." He dragged her out of the cabin. Hinata got one look at Ino yell something, and Itachi slamming his foot against her head. Hinata's eyes widened, but she didn't try to go back. She'd pretend to be a good little servant…for now.

Deidara dragged her to the stream and tripped her, making her land on her hands and knees. He pressed her head inches from the water. "What do you value more? Your life? Or keeping secrets about your village, yeah?" he whispered, causing her to shudder. She grimaced. "My life doesn't matter, Deidara no Danna." Deidara frowned. "Don't piss me off, Hyuuga. I want a few answers, yeah." He smirked. "That medic nin killed Sasori no Danna, correct?" he asked cruelly. Hinata tried to move her head, but Deidara had a firm grip. "Hai, Deidara no Danna." She quickly shut her mouth, seeing that she was being too obedient. 'Sorry…Sakura,' she thought. She tried to move her eyes, just to see a glimpse of Deidara. She tried to move her head. She could at least try to bite his hand. She gasped when something sharp pierced the flesh on her arm. "Stop struggling, yeah." Hinata could at least see his hand. Blood smeared it. Her eyes widened when she saw what had pierced her flesh. A mouth…in his _hand_. She wanted to gag.

"I told you to stop. You were being so obedient a few minutes ago." Hinata didn't hear him. The only word she caught was _obedient_. Deidara's hand grabbed her head and pulled it away from the water. "Be a good girl and don't EVER struggle against me, yeah." The words made Hinata froze. Realization hit her. She had always been a good girl, always obeying those older than her. Heck, she even listened to Hanabi's orders! That wouldn't get her anywhere. Strength wasn't just mental, physical, or spiritual strength. A rebellious strength existed in her. All she needed to do was let it out. She thought up quite a few things that would claw at Deidara's mind, but she forgot them all when she opened her mouth to speak. "Hai, Deidara no Danna."

She took time to reflect on her team. What would Kiba or Shino do in this situation? No, that's bad reasoning. Kiba would get himself killed and Shino would just…what would he do? She tried to think of what Kurenai-sensei would do…A thought hit her. Her sensei was pregnant! When she learned that Hinata hadn't returned, who knew what she'd do?

Hinata took a deep breath, not wanting to think of the worry that would befall all of her friends. She could picture Naruto latching onto Gaara's leg, begging him to have the entire village of Sunagakure after Akatsuki. She pictured Neji tearing at his so-called-perfect hair. She pictured Lee running out of Konoha yelling, "SSSSSAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRAAAAA!!!!!" She cringed as she pictured Kiba's reaction. He- Let's not even go there. She knew Shikamaru would be upset. After losing Asuma, he couldn't bear to lose Ino. Chouji was the same way. Shino…she couldn't picture Shino upset. He'd be ok. Little did she know…he wouldn't.

Hinata came back to reality when Deidara smacked the flat side of a kunai against her already-damaged head. 'Damn you,' she screamed mentally as she looked up at Deidara with eyes filled with hatred. "I've got a few more personal questions to ask you. First, what's your rank in the Hyuuga clan, yeah?" Hinata thought. This was her chance to lie! She was about to say that she was a branch family member when Deidara said, "Better, what rank do you have in the Head family?" he questioned, his gaze on her forehead. No point in lying now. Maybe the truth would scare him. "Hyuuga heir, Deidara no Danna." Deidara sighed. "You definitely can't go back." He looked up toward the sky. "Do you know a boy name Naruto?" Deidara clenched his fists. '_The damned boy that tried to kill me. The boy Akatsuki's been after since he was 12…It's been seven years_,' he thought bitterly. Hinata blushed. This time, she would lie. "No," she said bluntly, her eyes sad.

Deidara looked at her, catching a glimpse of the fading blush on her face. "Don't lie to me, yeah." Hinata looked at him, her gaze serious. "I'm not lying." Deidara grabbed her chin and placed a hand on her back to pull her closer. She tried to get away, but he kept a firm grip on her. "Hyuuga, you will tell me. It's a simple question. I won't ask you anymore." Hinata looked away. She could simply say that she knew Naruto. Just say it. She locked eyes with Deidara. "I don't know him. But I know about him." Deidara smirked. "That's all I needed to hear. If you keep being a good girl, I might stop limiting what you can do as a slave." He let go of her chin and walked toward the cabin, motioning for her to follow. Hinata rolled her eyes. Dying would be bad. Being Akatsuki's slave was worse.

Once inside, Deidara pushed him toward his room. "You don't have to sleep on the floor tonight, yeah." He slammed the door. Hinata heard a lock click and sighed. Her eyes shifted from the bed to the floor. Fear made her think of sleeping on the floor, but her rude awakening and wounds made her long to sleep on the bed. She got on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Byakugan," she whispered, activating her Byakugan. She looked toward the room next to her. She saw Tenten against the wall, appearing to scream. She saw Sakura on the floor. She saw Ino lying on her back, a pool of something surrounding her head. 'Blood,' Hinata thought bitterly, clenching her fists. She heard something near the door and stood up, seeing that Itachi and Deidara were on the other side. She walked over and pressed her ear against the door.

"Does she know about the Kyuubi?" Itachi said

"About him. Not him personally, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Figures. She'll tell sooner or later. Instead of four days, we'll be staying for three weeks. Maybe the Kyuubi will come after these girls."

"Understood, yeah."

"Don't disappoint me, Deidara. She has to speak sooner or later."

"I know."

……………..

Tenten slammed her head against the wall, gashes all along her arms. "He remembered me. He's going to kill me!" she repeated to herself a few times. Sakura, who was busy healing Ino's head, said, "Tenten, we'll find a way out. Don't worry. I don't think these guys will kill us." Tenten turned around. "What the hell are you talking about? I need to get home NOW. I've got a husband and baby waiting for me to return, and I'm not going to sit around and listen to you saying that nothing will happen to us. We need a plan!" Her eyes were red from crying.

Sakura frowned. "Like I said, these guys won't kill us-" Tenten slapped her. "Are you MAD? ARE YOU INSANE? Listen, these are Akatsuki guys! Kisame almost killed me once. Itachi almost killed you once, Sakura, and I didn't think you could forget that! We're trapped! They go to whatever they damn please with us and we can't stop them! Face it, we're ALL too weak to defend ourselves from these guys. These are beyond Jounin rank! These guys kicked the shit out of Gaara. I don't think Ino's forgotten about the time Asuma was killed." Ino bit her lip. "Shut up. Don't talk about Asuma-sensei."

Sakura bit her lip, drawing blood. "I defeated Sasori didn't I?" she whispered. Tenten laughed harshly. "Without his grandmother around, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be dead, Sakura. Face it!" she yelled harshly. The girls all looked down. Tenten was right. They were birds trapped in a cage with no openings. No hopes for freedom.

………………………….

Six days passed, and the girls were beginning to understand each of the things they would be punished for. Hinata was the most privileged, but shivers would run down her spine whenever she walked past Deidara. He seemed to be everywhere. Even when she was helping Ino with dishes, Deidara was standing nearby, his eyes trailing her body, making notes of her.

Tenten walked into the small kitchen one day. Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi had left the cabin for a while, leaving Kisame to watch them. Tenten sat down, dark rings under her eyes. Sakura gasped. On the third day, Kisame had thrown her into a room with nothing in it. She hadn't slept that night. Sakura frowned. "You should be able to sleep on the floor." Tenten's eyes grew wide with fear. "I-I can't s-s-sleep. H-He w-won't allow it…" she whispered. Sakura walked toward her. "Tenten, calm down. What's wrong?" Tenten's eyes shifted quickly to Sakura. "Kisame…" she said. Sakura grabbed her hand. "Did he…rape you?" she asked gently. Tenten shook her head. "I'm not worth it. He cuts me…hits me…anything to see me bleed…" she said shakily. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Tenten's body for visible wounds. "Shit. Ino, get me a cloth!" she yelled at Ino, who was currently doing dishes.

"Tenten, you were locked in that room for three days." Tenten looked at her. "Sakura…I don't know what to do. They're planning to kill us. I'm scared. I can't leave Neji and Mamoru behind. I can't. Can't." Sakura listened to Tenten, not sure if Tenten even knew she was speaking.

Hinata walked into the kitchen, pain evident in her eyes. She didn't notice Sakura or Tenten. She walked toward the dishes and began washing them. Sakura stood up and tapped her shoulder. Hinata dropped a plate and got down on her knees, frantically picking up shards. "I'm sorry, Itachi no Danna! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" se cried frantically. Sakura saw blood staining through her kimono, the one that was given to her as extra clothing. At least Deidara was nice to her sometimes. Sakura heard footsteps and knocked Hinata away, picking up the plate shards in her place.

Kisame appeared in the door and knocked Ino in. Ino clutched a cloth close to her chest and ran toward Tenten. Hinata sat in the floor, fear filling her eyes. Kisame looked at Sakura and noticed the plate shards. "You clumsy bitch!" he yelled, slicing her arm with a kunai. "You better pick that up before the others get back. That was only a warning." He walked out of the room just as Sakura finished picking up the plate shards and throwing them away. She placed a hand over her wound and quickly healed it. She walked toward Hinata as Ino cleaned the wounds on Tenten's back. Sakura looked around and grabbed a knife. She had learned that knives wouldn't do her any good against Akatsuki. She could feel the knife being jabbed into her shoulder again. She shuddered.

Sakura slid the knife down the back of the kimono and stopped a few inches above Hinata's waist. A long, jagged wound ran down Hinata's back. Hinata's face grew pale. "I-Itachi…" Sakura sighed. "Shh…You'll be ok, Hinata." Inner Sakura was ripping her hair out. She felt like she was holding onto life by a thread, and holding up Tenten, Ino, and Hinata because they had let go of their threads.

She quickly healed Hinata's wound and stood up, leaving Hinata staring at the wall. A door slammed and Deidara walked past the kitchen, then backed up once he realized where the four kunoichi were. His eyes roamed around the room. 'Haruno. Yamanaka. Hyuuga. Hyuuga.' His eyes went from Sakura, to Ino, to Tenten, and then they caught sight of Hinata. A light blush crept across his face as he traced every detail of her pale back.

He turned away and said, "What the hell happened?" Sakura gulped. "Hinata w-was injured. I-I was j-just healing her…" Deidara walked off. His shout could be heard. "Tobi, be a good boy and buy another kimono. Same size, yeah." A muffled reply was heard, followed by a small explosion, and, finally, a scream.

A smile crossed Hinata's features and a chuckle escaped her lips, causing her three friends to stare confusingly. "We need to get out of here," she said. The girls nodded, but they all knew efforts were fruitless.

…………………………….

Hinata slept peacefully that night. For the first time in days, she wanted to sleep. She didn't notice Deidara walk in and lie down. Staying as far away from her as possible. He was beginning to become obsessed with studying her figure. He knew they'd 'dispose' of her sooner or later, and he hated to admit it, but he dreaded it. She seemed so innocent. So helpless. 'So did that kid,' he thought bitterly. He clenched his fists. 'I won't care if I kill her. She's just as worthless of that kid, yeah.' His gaze shifted to her back and he remembered how much of her back he had seen earlier. His hand slowly moved toward her shirt, but retreated. He glared. 'Worthless bitch,' he hissed inwardly. He turned away. But deep down, he knew that he didn't have the heart to kill her. He knew he'd delay it, or at least make the most of the time he had left with her.


	3. Loss

A/N: I know Ino's a medic-nin, but I don't want to let her be. I don't think she deserves to know those kinds of jutsus. Also, everyone is now a jounin.

Hinata's eyelids fluttered open. She quickly made sure her clothes were still on. She sighed, relieved. She sat up and looked to the side. Deidara was still asleep. His breathing was unsteady; like he was trapped in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. A shiver wracked his spine and his hand grabbed Hinata's neck. His grip tightened and his eyes shot open, beads of sweat formed on his face. His breathing was irregular. He let go. "Sorry, yeah," he whispered. Hinata took a step back, but then smiled. "What was your nightmare about?" she asked quietly. Deidara stood up. "You shouldn't know, yeah." For once, he didn't bother to put his cloak on and walked out of the room with his fishnet shirt and black pants on.

Hinata followed. "Deidara." Deidara turned around, not even angered by the fact she had only said 'Deidara' and not 'Deidara no Danna'. Hinata sighed. "Tell me." Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Was that a direct command, Hyuuga?" he asked. Hinata gave a slight nod. Deidara smirked. "Looks like I'm back to square one, yeah." Realization hit Hinata. She had commanded Deidara to do something. Deidara walked toward her and grabbed her chin. "Rebellious. Even the slightest rebellion must be shattered. Shatter it yourself, Hyuuga, yeah." He moved closer to her, whispering, "Or I'll have to _break_ you, yeah." He grinned as he turned and walked away.

Hinata froze. She was still frozen ten minutes later when Tobi was walking down the hallway, toward Deidara's room. He walked past her, and then backed up. "Hey! Earth to Hinata!" he called out. Hinata shook her head and smiled. "Hai, Tobi no Danna." Tobi blinked behind his mask. He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Tobi. Just Tobi. I haven't talked to any of you girls. Everyone's been trying to keep me away from the cabin. And Deidara doesn't like anyone going near yo-"

Hinata pointed behind Tobi. Tobi's grip on her shoulder loosened. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Hinata nodded and Tobi whirled around. Deidara clutched a kunai. "Tobi, I told you not to touch her. Not to even speak to her." Tobi took off down the halls. Deidara stared at him. His gaze shifted back to Hinata. "How long have you been standing here, yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. Hinata blushed and walked past him. Deidara sighed and pushed open his door. 'I'll get answers out of you soon. First, I'll gain your trust.'

…………………………..

"I'd say it was a beautiful day, but that would be an overstatement," Tenten sighed as she looked out the window of the kitchen. The day was beautiful, but the girls were locked inside the cabin. Hinata shivered every five minutes, still trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. Sakura carefully dried dishes as Ino washed them. Tenten pulled up her sleeves. She winced as she ran her fingers over the newest additions to the gashes on her arms. "Every plan we've come up with has had at least one flaw that ruins the whole thing.

The girls all sighed. "It can't be helped. We just weren't meant to be on the same team," Hinata said. Ino stopped and watched Sakura carefully. "Sakura." Sakura looked at her. "That ring," she said, pointing to Sakura's hand. "You promised you'd tell us where you got it after the mission. But I don't think we're going to make it. I just have a bad feeling. Could you go 'head and tell us?" Sakura smiled, not looking up. "Promise me one thing. That you won't overreact." The other three nodded. Sakura smiled. "I'm engaged." Ino dropped the plate, Tenten's mouth gaped open, Hinata grabbed the table to keep from falling out of the chair. "To who?" Ino asked excitedly, picking up the plate shards. Sakura grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata let go of the table and fell out of her chair. "That's great, Sakura," she said quietly. Tenten laughed. "Uzumaki Sakura. Something about that just doesn't seem right to me," she said. Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. Her crush on Naruto had been disappearing once Naruto asked Sakura out. Now, she felt it fade into oblivion. The entire moment was shattered along with the shattering of glass. The four girls turned toward the door. Kisame stared blankly at Sakura, then slowly turned and walked off. Hinata bit her lip. "This can't be good."

…………………………………

Shikamaru stared blankly at Hidan's head. "You haven't answered my question," he stated calmly. "Therefore, I'll ask again. What can you tell me about Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara?" he asked. Hidan laughed. "Those girls are never returning! I told you Jashin would take revenge on a fucking bastard like you!" Shikamaru sighed. He quickly lit a cigarette. "This is an exchange. Be glad I'm letting you see light for once. Do you want me to cut off the lower part of your head?" Hidan laughed. "I'd like to see you try you little bitch." Shikamaru sighed and took out a kunai. "How does it feel? To live, but for nothing. Nothing but to rot in the ground. Insects feeding off your flesh. Even the immortal reach their end. You already have multiple wounds from the worms and bugs in the ground," Shikamaru said, flicking the butt of his cigarette at Hidan. Hidan hissed in pain. Shikamaru kicked Hidan back in his 'grave.' "I'll be checking on this place tomorrow. I can't promise I'll listen to your curses." He quickly covered the hole up, ignoring Hidan's curses and remarks.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned. "Temari." Temari frowned. "You're smoking again." Shikamaru exhaled, blowing out a puff of cigarette smoke. He dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his shoe. "I just have a bad feeling. Something's not quite right." Temari smiled. "Did Kurenai tell you she was pregnant again?" Shikamaru nodded and pulled up his sleeve to show multiple bruises. "Yeah. Asuma would be happy for her. At least she was able to move on." Shikamaru ducked as a kunai barely missed his head. "Damnit!" He turned to look at a small boy trying to walk away. "Just where do you think you're going, Sarutobi Takahiro?" The boy turned around, grinning.

……………………………………

Ropes cut into Hinata's wrists. Blood ran down her face. "How can you stand this? Why are you so disobedient?" Kisame yelled. Itachi stood next to Hinata. "Because they're my friends." Itachi kicked Hinata's head and it slammed against the wall. "That wasn't a wise answer. You lied to us and expect mercy. You told Deidara you didn't know the Kyuubi. You could've told him the Kyuubi's weaknesses and be done with it." Hinata grimaced. "I don't betray my friends. Naruto isn't just a Kyuubi. He's not a monster." Another kick slammed her head against the wall. "Bitch."

"Leave her alone for now. Otherwise, you'll kill her before you get answers, yeah." The two male shinobi turned to look at Deidara. Itachi walked past him, followed by Kisame. Deidara waited until he heard the front door slam. He walked toward Hinata and kneeled in front of her. "This may sting a bit, yeah." Deidara cut the ropes on her hands and rubbed a medicine into her wounds. She winced in pain. Deidara stood up when he was finished. "You may want to get your friend to heal your head, yeah." He turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait." Deidara turned to look at Hinata. She rubbed her wrists as she stood up. "Why do you care?" she asked, her eyes harsh. Deidara smirked. "Better not to ask those questions. You could say that sometimes I actually have a heart, yeah." He turned and walked out the door. Hinata smiled. 'Maybe he's not so bad…'

…………………………………………

Kurenai glared at Takahiro. "You had me worried sick! What were you doing on the Nara ground? Why were you playing with a kunai? You could've killed Shikamaru!" she yelled. Shikamaru frowned. "He's just a kid, Kurenai. I don't mind. I suffer injuries to the head since the day I married Temari…and twice as worst now that she's pregnant." He smiled sheepishly. Kurenai sighed. "I might be overreacting. I've been worried since Hinata hasn't returned from her mission." Shikamaru looked around and spotted a crooked picture of Ino. He reached to straighten it, but it fell to the floor. His eyes widened. 'Ino…are you ok?' Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru shook his head. "It's nothing."

………………………………

Ino walked quickly into the kitchen, finding Sakura trying to heal Hinata's head. She sat down at the table. "It's so quiet…peaceful for once." Tenten leaned against a wall. "It's too peaceful, Ino." A door slammed open. "Itachi! Wait! Why her? She didn't do anything, I swear!" Tobi's voice rang out. A slam and a crack were heard throughout the cabin. Hinata's eyes widened and she backed away from the door. Tenten swallowed a lump in her throat and pressed her back against the wall, closing her eyes. Sakura moved toward Hinata and stayed next to her. Ino turned and started toward Sakura, but a hand pulled back her hair.

"So. You thought you'd get away by sending a bird to Konoha." Itachi held up a dead bird and a note. "You almost blew our cover. I knew we shouldn't have let you live." He grabbed a knife off one of the counters. "I won't make that mistake again." He held the knife up to her throat. Ino felt tears rush to her eyes. "This is it for me," she whispered.

Hinata stood up, but Deidara appeared behind her and grabbed her. "If you try to help her, he'll just kill you too, yeah." Hinata bit Deidara's arm, but he didn't let go. Ino bit her lip and mouthed, "Tell Shikamaru I love him." Blood splattered the ground and Tenten covered her eyes, sobbing. Sakura turned away, tears falling freely. Hinata grew limp in Deidara's arms and he tightened his grip on her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Itachi held up Ino's blood head. "Let this be a warning to you all." He threw the head toward Sakura. Ino's soulless eyes stared at Sakura. Sakura sobbed harder and stroked the hair on Ino's head.

…………………………

A crack appeared on Shikamaru's cup. He felt invisible arms wrap around him and slowly vanish. _Bye, Shikamaru. _The arms slowly let go of their grip. Shikamaru stood up. Temari looked at him. "Shika, what's wrong?" Shikamaru felt tears sting his eyes. "She's gone, Temari. Ino's gone."

………………………………….

A/N- I don't like Ino, but oh well. I still have to admit that I felt sad writing this. Only for Shikamaru, since he's already lost Asuma. F.Y.I.-A picture frame falling for no reason is a bad omen. An omen of death.


	4. Escape?

Two days had passed since Ino's demise. Hinata was growing weaker, as were the other girls. Although, Hinata was the only one who had someone to talk to. Each night, she'd sit by Deidara outside and they'd just talk. He seemed more like a friend, but Hinata never forgot the pain he caused. But, since Ino's death, she hadn't gotten near him. He stopped her. She could've saved Ino.

Hinata curled up in a ball and sat in a kitchen corner. Tenten had her head on the table, slamming her fist on the hard wood. Sakura started Ino's chores. Itachi walked in the room, earning a glare from each girl. Hinata went back to sulking, Sakura went back to her chores, and Tenten went back to almost breaking the table. "If I had known it'd be so quiet once that girl died, I would've killed her sooner," Itachi said as he turned to leave. A cup flew through the air and hit him. Tenten smirked. "Oops, my hand slipped." Itachi turned around. "Do you want to die?" he asked harshly.

Tenten stood up. "So what? We're gonna die anyways you fucking bastard! Bring it on! Kill me and get it over with you fucking coward!" she yelled. Itachi smirked. "I won't give you that satisfaction." Tenten threw another glass at him as he walked away. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed. She sank to her knees. "That asshole." Sakura put down a plate. "That's why I'm getting out of here." The two other girls looked at Sakura. "Sakura, what the hell are you talking about? Look what happened to Ino!"

Sakura smiled. "Well, you two could-" Deidara opened the door, holding something behind his back. A blush spread across his face. "I'll come back another time." The girls waited until he walked away. "Anyways, Deidara and Tobi are the only ones up at night. Since Hinata and Deidara go for a walk at night, that leaves Tenten, Tobi, and me. If one of us distracts Tobi, the other can escape!" she said excitedly. Tenten slapped her forehead. "What do I do?" Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and grinned at Tenten. Tenten blinked. "Oh no. Hell no. I won't do it!"

……………………………

"Tsunade won't listen. I know the girls are in trouble!" Shikamaru yelled. Neji sighed. "I can't sleep. Hanabi and I can't get the baby to sleep at all." Neji dozed off. Naruto slammed his head against the wall. "Nothing ever goes right, huh?" Chouji asked. Naruto shook his head. "SAKURA! MY PRECIOUS SAKURA!" Lee screamed. Shino slammed his fist on the boy's head and Lee fell over, unconscious. "Kurenai won't let us sleep." Kiba nodded, dozing off. Shino fell to the floor. "So…many…errands…" he mumbled before dozing off. Sai watched the others carefully. When Naruto was near him, he slammed his fist on his head. "Hey, Naruto!" he said cheerfully. Naruto held his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto screamed. Sai smiled. "Friends hit each other, right?" Naruto tackled Sai and punched his face. Shikamaru stared blankly at them. "We already lost one friend, let's not lose another." Chouji frowned. "How do you know Ino's dead?" he asked. Shikamaru frowned. 'Because she told me,' he thought.

…………………………………

Tenten looked around cautiously, trying to grope her way through the hall. She saw a light. She had talked Hinata and Sakura out of seduction, and now had to act like a child. Sakura carefully followed, making sure she was out of sight. Tenten walked toward Tobi, walking quietly. She placed her hand over the eyehole on his mask. He struggled to move her hand, but she didn't budge. Sakura snuck out the door. 'What a moron!' she thought as she took off into the woods.

………………………………

Deidara stared at the water in the pond. He had hoped Hinata would be there again, but he had too many doubts. He looked to his side. He shook his head, surprised at himself. He wished Hinata didn't like flowers. He was compelled to get her a bouquet, and he felt weak. He didn't like being weak. He clutched the bouquet, sighing. He heard a scream in the night air and stood up, biting his bottom lip. 'You shouldn't save anyone. Remember what happened last time,' he told himself, but ran off in that direction. He dropped the flowers when he saw a small boy lying on the ground, with two ninjas standing over him. The boy had kunai sticking out of his back. Deidara stared, hidden from view. He didn't stop the two ninjas as he ran off. He walked toward the boy and sat down near him.

The boy was dead. Deidara pulled the kunai out of the boy's back, ignoring the blood that was smeared over his hands. He picked the boy up and walked a distance from the area where he died. He quickly shaped a clay spider and tossed it toward a clearing. An explosion rang out and he waited for the dust to clear. He stood over the boy, and his eyes widened. He heard a gasp. He turned to stare into white eyes. Hinata looked at the blood, then at the boy. She turned and ran off. Deidara held out his hand. "Hinata! Wait!"

……………………

Of course. Deidara couldn't be different. Hinata ran, her feet pounding against the hard ground. She stopped. She could run off now! She was out of the cabin! But then she remembered that Itachi and Kisame would be out in the boundary by now. Sakura may have escaped, but Hinata had no chance. She jumped into a tree and jumped from tree to tree. She lost her balance and landed on the hard ground. Her knees scraped against the rocky soil and her chin slammed against the ground, causing her to bite her tongue. A salty fluid filled her mouth. Her ankle twisted and se heard a bone snap. She gasped and turned to look at her ankle. Her eyes focused on something. She wiped blood off her chin and looked closer. She picked up a small bouquet of flowers. Her favorite kinds in one…She looked around. No one else. She stared hard at the flowers, noticing a hair had fallen on them. She picked it up. A blonde hair.

……………………

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HER GET AWAY?" Deidara's voice rang out. Kisame glared at Tobi. Tobi shrank back in his chair. "I wasn't sure…the…um…other girl…" Deidara scowled. "Slap the bitch, throw her in her room, and lock it," Kisame said, holding back his anger for once. He could normally be polite, but he hated those three kunoichi.

Kisame sighed. "We lost two out of three of the girls. Should we finish off the other two, Itachi?" Itachi shook his head. "Bait. That's all they are. When we have the Kyuubi, we'll dispose of them." His gaze shot toward Deidara. "Don't get too attached, Deidara." Deidara glared and walked down the hallway.

………………

Hinata groaned in pain as she held her ankle. Tenten sighed and bandaged up Hinata's scraped knee. "What's behind your back?" she asked, smirking. Hinata blushed. "Nothing." Tenten reached behind her and snatched a bouquet. "Where'd you find these?" she asked. Hinata blushed slightly. "Near the pond." Great. A white lie. Tenten shrugged and tied the cloth around Hinata's knee. "Whatever."

Hinata bit her lip. "How long will it take for Sakura to get to Konoha?" she whispered. Tenten leaned against a wall. "She'll be there in two days. That's if she goes at a fast pace and doesn't stop. So...it might take four days. Four more days for a search party to find us."

Tenten smiled. "Unless, of course…we kill them." Hinata looked up. "What?" she yelled. Tenten grinned. "Think about it. It's easy to sneak up on Itachi. He has bad vision and doesn't focus on hearing. Kisame always tries to hurt me, but by himself. Tobi's an idiot. And Deidara's weak against you. If you take down Deidara and Itachi, I'll go for Tobi and Kisame."

Hinata licked her lips, frustrated. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, smiling. Tenten knelt down. "Deidara will be in the kitchen around noon. I'll be in the living room with Tobi. We'll meet up before the others come back and bury the bodies, understood?" Hinata nodded, but something hurt. Something wasn't right.

…………………………

Hinata bit her lip as she carefully washed dishes. She felt the cool metal of a knife against her thigh. She placed a hand on her thigh, feeling the knife under the fabric of her pants. She sighed and moved away from the sink. She looked in the water in the sink, staring hard at her reflection. Could she hurt Deidara? Could she?

She heard footsteps draw near and whirled around, facing the blonde-haired Akatsuki. He approached her. "Hinata." Hinata frowned. "Your friend. Ino. I'm very sorry." Hinata looked away. "She was one of my only friends," she said through a choked voice. Deidara nodded. Hinata looked at him. "Answer me. Why do you treat me better than the others?" Deidara chuckled. No answer.

Deidara turned to her and pinned her against a nearby wall. He pressed his lips against hers. Hinata felt like she was floating…Her heart seemed to melt from the icy shape it had been turning into. Suddenly, she realized she was kissing him back and turned away. She would not fall in love with the enemy. Deidara smiled. "Was that a good answer, yeah?"

Hinata move a hand and clutched the knife. She wrapped her arms around Deidara, the knife positioned to hit him through his throat. Bitter tears welled up and she dropped the knife, letting it make a metallic sound against the floor. Deidara tried to turn his head t see what had made the noise, but Hinata made him face her and she kissed him.

…………………………………

EE-Of course, Hinata loves him. But, she will be resisting her love for him for the next few chapters. :P


	5. Mixed

"Damnit. We're on 'night watch'. No one ever comes through the gates this late at night!" Kotetsu yelled. Izumo yawned and his head fell on the stone floor of the tower. Kotetsu hit him and he jolted awake. Leaves crunching turned their attention to the closed gate. The figure stopped and punched a whole through the stone wall next to the gate. Te figure took one step through the whole, then fell. Izumo jumped down and turned the figure over. His eyes adjusted to the pitch black and he yelled up, "Kotetsu! Keep watch!" He picked up the figure and sighed. "Haruno Sakura." He ran toward the Hokage tower.

………………………………

Hinata bit her lip as she sat next to Tenten. A long, deep wound ran down her right arm. Tenten was worse. Her leg was ripped open, but Hinata didn't know what to do. Tenten's hair, which was usually in two, neat buns, was matted with blood and fell mid-back. She groaned as she tried to fall asleep on the floor, but a sandal flew toward her and hit her. She jolted awake and frowned as the door slammed. Once again, they were stuck with Deidara and Tobi while Kisame and Itachi guarded the surrounding area. "They guard it because they think we'll escape. They want to slowly kill us themselves," Hinata said.

Tenten ignored her, a scowl etched in her face. "You didn't kill him like we planned." Hinata looked away, frowning. "It was harder than you think." Tenten glared. "I saw you. I did my job, but you didn't do yours." Hinata looked at her. "Correction. You TRIED to kill Tobi," she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Tenten looked down. Hinata sighed. "Let's try to remain sane. Calm." Tenten glared again. "You. Kissed. An. Akatsuki.," she said through clenched teeth. "How can I be calm about that?" she yelled. She winced as she tried to move her leg. "Don't move Tenten."

…………………………………………

Kiba slapped Sakura. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T BE THAT WEAK!" he yelled. Sakura just sat on the floor of the Hokage's office, drool coming out of her mouth. Konohamaru cracked his knuckles. "I got an idea," he said. He formed a few seals, making one kage bunshins. Then, he made a few more seals. "Oiroke Otoko No Ko Doushi No Jutsu!" (A/N-This was from Naruto manga chapter 347. It was ScArY! But everyone's reaction was funny…) Both clones transformed into two different men. Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke was over Sai, neither had clothes on.

Naruto twitched and fell back. Neji covered his eyes and dropped to the floor. Kiba's jaw dropped. Shino and Tsunade looked away. Chouji munched on chips and watched. Shikamaru sighed and turned to slam his head against the wall. Lee screamed.

Shizune walked in. "Tsunade, I have the reports and- WHOAH!" A red blush spread across her face as she gaped at the two shadow clones. Sakura suddenly stood up, nose bleeding. She whistled. Konohamaru turned back to his normal self and the other kage bunshin disappeared. Sakura blushed. All eyes were on her. Sai walked in. Everyone looked at him. "Did I miss something?" he asked, freaked out by the stares. He pointed at Sakura. "Why's she back? I thought everyone said she was a goner…" Kiba placed a hand over Sai's mouth. "Thanks. Now we're dead." Sakura was too tired to make a comeback. "Tenten…Hinata…Akatsuki." Tsunade kneeled in front of the girl. "Where are they." Sakura bit her lip. "Woods. Cabin…" Kiba sighed. "We can follow her trail and head back to where they are." Tsunade nodded. "Your mission begins tomorrow. Good luck."

Sakura suddenly stood up. "No! They could be dead by then! Ino already died!" Tears welled up. "Hinata may be fine, but Tenten's getting her ass kicked every day thanks to Kisame!" she practically screamed. Neji dropped the kunai he was holding. Shikamaru and Chouji stared. Tsunade tried to speak, but the jounin ran out of her office, going to pack for the journey.

……………………………………

Tenten cried out as the skin on her back was ripped. She was lifted by her hair and thrown against the wall. Kisame and Deidara stood over her. Deidara kneeled next to the injured girl and smirked. "Do you understand now? Defiance will lead you to this. Tobi told us about what you did. I honestly don't care about him, but you're making us look bad. Zetsu's probably spied on us all and told the leader, yeah. We're treating you all too lightly," he whispered. Tenten's dull eyes looked at him.

"Bastard," she whispered. He slapped her, slamming her against the wall. "Deidara no Danna," she whispered. Deidara grinned. Tenten fell on her side, her breathing labored. Deidara stood up. "She's broken," he said, frowning. "Your torments are no longer necessary, Kisame." Kisame grinned. "I suppose I could let her heal for now. But, the other girl…the Hyuuga. She's becoming…defiant." Deidara's eyes widened. Kisame continued, "Anyways, I could get her to obey like this girl." Deidara threw a kunai that barely missed Kisame's head. He walked toward the man and said harshly, "Touch her and you'll end up like the girl over there, yeah." He pointed toward Tenten before walking out of the room.

Two figures stood in the dark hallway. "What's wrong? Scared?" a voice whispered. Deidara's eyes adjusted to the dark. A figure stood over Hinata, chuckling darkly. "A weak specimen. Should we give her something to really fear?" a different voice whispered. Hinata backed away. Deidara slammed his fist against the wall, causing the figure and Hinata to face him. "Zetsu, Itachi won't like it if you mess with the 'bait', yeah." Zetsu grinned. "Deidara. I was only 'talking' to the girl." Deidara shook his head. "What are you here for, yeah?" he asked.

Zetsu frowned. "I saw you and the girl," he whispered. "Leader wants you to dispose of her as soon as you have the Kyuubi. You." Zetsu grinned as Deidara's eyes filled with shock. "Have fun, Dei," he hissed and vanished. Deidara looked around Hinata had run off. He walked into his room to see Hinata on the floor. "I told you to-" Hinata shook her head and huddled in the corner farthest from the bed. Deidara glared and sat in front of her. "Are you scared of me?" he whispered. Hinata shook her head, but the truth was in her eyes. "You hurt Tenten." Deidara bit his lip. "Would you rather me let Kisame beat her senseless?" he yelled. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. She tried to turn away. "I hate you." Deidara frowned. "That's not what you said yesterday, yeah."

He pressed his lips against hers roughly. She jerked away and crawled away to the other corner. Deidara sighed, then went to bed. Hinata waited till she knew he was asleep. She stood up and walked over to him. She leaned down and gently kissed him. "Like I'll let you find out."

……………………………………

Tenten listened to Kisame's snoring. Her lusterless eyes looked toward the bed. She longed to sleep somewhere besides the hard ground littered with sake bottles. She clenched her fists as she stood up, ignoring the searing pain in her legs. Kisame was asleep. It was the perfect time to end his life. She looked back on her days in the cabin. At least she didn't end up like Ino. She walked out of the room quickly. She tip-toed pass Deidara's room and Tobi's room. She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. She slowly crept in and grabbed a knife. She hurried back to Kisame's room.

She stood over him and stared at the knife. She held it to his neck. She winced as she drove the knife into his neck and dragged it down. Blood poured out of the wound and onto her hands. She backed away as Kisame's eyes opened. He looked toward her and glared. "You…bitch," he whispered as his eyes grew lifeless. Tenten smirked. She dropped the knife and looked toward Samehada. She grinned and walked toward it. She grasped it with both hands. Spikes shot out and sliced up her hands. She winced and let go. She gasped as she frantically tried to wipe off the blood from her hands. Her eyes widened as her hands started to burn. Kisame's blood had mixed with hers.

Tenten's eyes rolled back as she managed to let out a scream. She hit the ground with a thud, shaking violently. Her hands stopped bleeding. The seizure grew more violent. Then, after thirty minutes, it was over. She lied on the floor, knowing that she was bruised all over. She lifted her hands and stared at them. They were tinted blue.

The door slammed open and Deidara and Itachi glared. "What the hell is going on, yeah?" Deidara hissed. Tenten put her hands behind her back and stared. Itachi walked toward Kisame and looked him over. "He's dead." He chuckled softly. Deidara shook his head. "She's dangerous, Itachi." Itachi looked at Deidara. "Leave me." Deidara sent a look to Tenten that said you're-so-dead. He walked out of the room.

Tenten turned to Itachi as his foot slammed against her face. "You'll learn your lesson. If you take down anymore, you're dead." He kicked her chest, knocking the wind out of her. He kicked her stomach and she rolled over, facing away from him. She felt a sharp pain in her side and a loud bone crack. She ran a hand along her ribs, feeling three broken. She cried out as a kunai ripped her shoulder. She glared at Itachi as he lifted her by her hair. She screamed as she was thrown against the wall. Itachi lifted her again. Blood trickled down her face. He slammed her against the wall and let her fall. He walked away, smirking as he heard her sob.

………………………………

Kakashi stared at the gate. He turned to look at how many people he had with him. 'Neji, Sai, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gai, Hana, Chouji, and Temari.' He bit his lips. "Three per team. Team one includes Hana, Temari, and Shikamaru. Team two is Sai, Naruto, and I. Team three is Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. The last team is Lee, Neji, and Gai. Got it?" Everyone nodded. A few groans were heard. Kakashi pointed ahead. "Team three, lead us to the hideout. We'll attack on my command. Keep well hidden and far enough to not be near team three, but close enough to see them." He gave a small gesture with his hand, then everybody was off.

……………………………

Hinata giggled as Tenten slammed her head against the wall. "We should celebrate! You got rid of Kisame!" she said excitedly. Tenten looked at her gloves and turned around. "With a small price, Hinata." Hinata stared as Tenten removed her gloves to show her hands that had turned a light shade of blue. "I've been contaminated with his blood." Hinata stared. She shook her head. "Still, sit down and I'll make us something to eat. We've only had whatever we gathered outside. Since Itachi's gone off, we'll have whatever we want. Deidara and Tobi are no problem. I'll search for something good."

Hinata opened up the cabinets. She smiled. "Tenten. You like sesame dumplings, right?" Tenten's eyes trailed toward Hinata as a smile broke out. "My favorite." She walked toward Hinata and started getting out ingredients.

1 hour later

Tenten stared at the enormous pile of dumplings. She licked her lips and hungrily ate them. Hinata slowly ate her ramen, staring at Tenten with shocked eyes. "Someone's hungry." Tenten rolled her eyes. "We've been living off wild plants and whatever we stole from their dinner. Give me a break. Do you have any idea how much weight I've lost?" Hinata giggled and finished off her ramen. She heard footsteps. Tenten gobbled up the rest of her food and Hinata grabbed both plates. She pulled up her sleeves and turned on the hot water. She began to wash the dishes.

Deidara stepped in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. "I smell…dumplings." Hinata stopped and slowly turned. Tenten's eyes widened as she glared at Hinata. She turned and clasped her hands. "You're not going to tell Itachi, are you?" she asked. Deidara grinned. "I was going to…but I could change my mind, yeah." Tenten looked at Hinata with pleading eyes. Hinata sighed as she turned to face Deidara. "What's the catch?" she asked in a small voice.

Deidara looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He frowned. Suddenly, he grinned again. He advanced toward Hinata. "Never sleep on the floor again, yeah," he hissed. He turned to Tenten and scanned her. "Take off those gloves. Tobi's been looking for them, yeah." Tenten shook her head. Deidara kneeled in front of her. "Do as I say. I have plenty of things to tell Itachi about. He won't like a single one, yeah."

Tenten winced and slowly took off the gloves. Deidara knocked the gloves out of her hands. He snatched her hands and stared. He looked at her. "What the hell happened?" he whispered. Tenten shook her head and broke free. She ran out of the kitchen, toward Kisame's old room, and slammed the door.

Deidara looked at Hinata. "Tobi left with Itachi. And you're friend's probably going to be in that room for some time." He turned to walk away. "By the way, I didn't sleep last night." He turned toward her with a grin. "But I was too tired to deal with you." He walked out of the room, leaving Hinata who was blushing a deep shade of red and frozen on the spot. She let go of the dish in her hand, and heard it shatter into pieces.


	6. Fumika and Hanabi, Welcome to Hell

A/N-I'm probably only going to make this story short, but make a sequel. All of my stories are short, but oh well. I just can't stay on one story for too long or there will be disappointing results. My goal is to at least get to a chapter 14 or 15. But, you never know. I was impatient for certain parts of the story. Sorry!

Please don't kill me. (holds Deidara in front of her)

Much love,

EE

…………………………………………

Hinata woke up and groaned as the light hit her eyes. She stretched and hit something next to her. She rolled over to come inches from Deidara's face. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, yawning. "You woke me up, yeah," he whispered angrily. Hinata sat up, about to get off the bed. She frowned and shook her head. Sleep tried to grasp her, but a quick tug woke her up instantly. She was pulled close against Deidara as his strong arms surrounded her.

She broke free and jumped up. She walked quickly toward the door and reached for the knob. She turned it, only to find it locked. She glared at Deidara. "Open this door," she demanded. Deidara chuckled and stood up. He walked toward her. He held up the key. Hinata reached for it, but Deidara raised it over her head. She glared as a grin spread across his face. Hinata raised a brow. His lips pressed against hers, and she kissed him back with more intensity. She stopped and picked the key that he had dropped off the floor. His eyes widened as she grinned and unlocked the door. She quickly walked out, running into Tenten.

Tenten grinned and grabbed Hinata by the wrist. "You gotta see this!" she chirped. Hinata sighed. She didn't seem to have a moment to herself. Tenten dragged Hinata into a room and let go of her. She walked toward Samehada and reached for it. Hinata's eyes widened. "Tenten! Wait!" she said. Too late. Tenten grasped the sword and lifted it using both hands.

Hinata waited for the spikes to stab Tenten's hands, but nothing happened. Tenten grinned. "Guess that blood accident wasn't good for nothing," she said. Hinata chuckled. "Well, I think you need to practice with it." Tenten shrugged. "Maybe it will be natural for me." Hinata shook her head. "Don't get too excited and hurt yourself. Anyways, it'd be a bad idea to reveal this around Itachi or Deidara." Tenten nodded slowly. The sword was heavy and her muscles felt like they were slowly tearing. She fell back, the sword dropping next to her, barely missing her arm. She stared, wide-eyed. "That was close. Footsteps were heard. Tenten grabbed the sword and slid it under Kisame's old bed, which was now her bed.

The door slammed open as Sharingan eyes searched the girls. "What was that noise?" Itachi demanded. Tenten frowned. "I fell." Itachi eyed her suspiciously and searched the room. "Where's Samehada?" he asked. Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Same-who?" Itachi glared, then turned and left. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other until Itachi's footsteps faded away. They burst out laughing.

A girl's scream rang out through the cabin. Itachi's voice rang out. "DEIDARA!!!! YOU PICKED UP MORE ROGUES!" he yelled. Deidara's voice shouted back, "They're from Konoha! They could be spies, yeah!" Metal clashing against metal was heard. "Listen, Itachi, these girls are Hyuugas. How do we know if they aren't spies, yeah?" Deidara yelled. A sigh was heard. "Tell the other two what to do with the girls. These two will be under my watch from now on. The other two are your responsibility." Shuffling was heard before footsteps and screams were coming closer to Tenten's room.

Deidara opened the door, throwing in the Hyuuga girls. Cuts ran up their arms and were visible around their necks. One raised her head and tears filled her eyes. "Neechan!" she exclaimed as she hugged Hinata. Hinata smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "Hanabi." Hinata looked at the other girl and smiled. "Fumika." Fumika stood up and brushed herself off. "We left a trail to this area. Your father's orders, Ma'am." Hinata frowned. "I told you to call me Hinata." Fumika shook her head. "He doesn't like me acting equal to you, Ma'am." Hinata frowned.

Fumika was not respected in the Head family. She was born a Head family member, but she was disowned and became even lower than the branch family. She couldn't even use Byakugan because the ability was sealed from her. Rumor has it, she was accused of being both a traitor and a prostitute. She had lavender eyes and long, black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She wore a very revealing outfit. 'Father would kill her for wearing that,' Hinata thought to herself.

Fumika giggled. "You know, I could get us out of here before the rescue squads come. I wonder who I should go for." Hanabi rolled her eyes. She looked at her sister and mouthed, "She is such a whore." Hinata gasped and mouthed back, "Hanabi, she's family!" But, she couldn't help but admit that Fumika was a bit...ok, so she was a whore and a slut.

Fumika looked at Hinata. "That guy with the Sharingan's an Uchiha. I won't even bother. That guy with the mask…no way. But the blonde's the only one left. The best choice, might I add." Hinata glared. She felt an unfamiliar rage well up as she grabbed Fumika's hair. "Hinata!" Hanabi's voice woke Hinata from her rage-filled trance. She shook her head and let go of Fumika's hair. "Sorry," she murmured

Fumika glared, then sat down, thinking. Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten all sat dwn and exchanged news. They soon forgot all about Fumika (A/N-Oh, I hate this character…but I wanted to add a sort of jealousy in the story…). Fumika's voice rang out. "Ok, watch and learn, girls," she said. The girls turned around. The only thing that had changed about Fumika was that she had no cuts or scars. She winked and walked out the door. The three other girls followed, hidden in the shadows.

…………………………

Deidara sat in the living room, his eyes closed. He was leaned back in the chair. He heard Tobi's loud snoring and Itachi's murmurs. For the third night in a row, he couldn't sleep. Not at all. His lack of sleep barely had any effect on him. Only a yawn or two as heard. He heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Couldn't be his teammates…couldn't be the girl with the brown hair…it couldn't be that younger Hyuuga. A smirk crossed his face.

He froze as he felt someone's lips being pressed against his neck. It wasn't Hinata. He growled angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing, yeah?" he yelled, slapping the person away. The older Hyuuga girl stood near him. "Well, I was just thinking how rough your time must be…watching after everyone. I was so bored…I thought we could have some _fun_. Take it easy for once, Deidara." Deidara glared. "Deidara no Danna is how you will refer to me." Fumika grinned. "As you wish, _Danna_," she whispered in his ear. He knocked her away, his anger growing. He heard a few giggles from the hallway. He walked toward the noise as a dead silence fell.

Fumika blocked his way. "_Danna_," she whispered. Deidara froze again as Fumika's lips were pressed against his. Oh, thank God he knew how to get out of these kinds of situations. Did this girl think an S-Class criminal would lust after her? She'd learn a lesson. Deidara knocked her away.

Fumika tried to stand up, but Deidara picked her up by her hair. She let out a cry. Tobi's snoring stopped and something fell in Itachi's room. Fumika looked at Deidara. 'But…no one has ever…" Deidara glared at the girl as he took out a kunai. "Girls like you treasure you bodies, correct?" She stared as he used his other hand to grasp the part of her hair closest to her head. With a quick movement, he sliced off most of her hair, only leaving a bit shorter than shoulder-length. He held it in front of her and let her watch it fall to the ground below. He kicked the strands aside and slashed her across the face. She cried out as he dropped her. Blood ran over her face, dropping onto the ground.

Deidara grinned. "I'll remind Tobi to find a few mirrors to put in Itachi's room so you can see how lovely you look now, yeah," he said harshly. He walked into the hallway. He stopped. "Hinata, come with me." Hinata stood up slowly. She nodded, following him. Hanabi and Tenten crawled over to Fumika. "I would've told you sooner, but you deserved it. Deidara's after Hinata. He won't fall for a whore's games," Tenten hissed. They cleaned out Fumika's wounded and stopped it from bleeding. Hanabi and Fumika slept outside Itachi's room, while Tenten spent the night in her room, practicing with Samehada.

………………………

The teams stopped for a break. Kakashi sighed as Shikamaru walked toward him. "Kakashi. I have news that you won't like." Kakashi cocked his head. "What would that be?" Shikamaru laid down a map. "Well, I've been leaving marks to make sure we don't go in circles." Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru pointed toward a tree that was marked three times. "We've been here already?" Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?" Shikamaru sighed. "We're trapped in a genjutsu beyond jounin level. It's keeping us from our target. Have any idea who it could be?" Naruto, who was sitting next to Kakashi, sighed. "Uchiha Itachi."


	7. Illusions or Reality?

Neji slammed his fist against a tree, shattering it to splintering pieces. "DAMN!" he yelled. He fell to his knees. "We'll never find them." Lee walked over and gave the goody-guy pose. "Don't worry, Neji. I'm sure they're youth is-" Naruto and Kiba both hit him. "Will you shut up?!" Temari sighed as she looked over at Hana. Were they the only two that were sane? "Hana. That's your name, right?" she called out to the woman. Hana looked over. "Inuzuka Hana. You must be Kaze no Temari. Nice to meet you." Hana smiled. Temari gave a slight nod.

"Shikamaru held the map against a tree, a pencil in his mouth. "We have to break the illusion by destroying the source. One of these trees is concealing Itachi. The question is: Which one?" The large group fell silent. Naruto grinned. "We'll just attack until we've got the right one!" Everyone sighed. Neji coughed. "Or, I could use my Byakugan to spot Itachi."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hinata had her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. She struggled against the bonds, but nothing would help. She let out a scream that was drowned out by someone's laughter. She suddenly found herself on top of a cliff. She was pushed off and she screamed until someone grabbed her hand. Someone else was pulling her down by holding onto her feet. The person looked up, but there were no facial features. Another person stood back. She realized that was Deidara. The person holding onto her had their face concealed. The person reached up and grabbed the hood to pull it back. Hinata saw blonde hair, then-_

"Get up," came an angry voice. Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she looked into lavender eyes. "Neechan, Fumika wants to talk to you." Hinata muttered a curse, which was usually a forbidden thing to her. She wanted to see the person. But what did the dream mean? The image of the faceless person dragging her down was fresh in her mind, and it sent chills up her spine.

Hinata got out of bed, ignoring the fact that Deidara was missing. She walked down the hall. Fumika was in Tenten's room when she noticed Hinata walk in. She tried to smile, but the cut along her face diverted Hinata's attention. "Madam, please take a seat." She patted the spot in front of her on the floor. She looked at Hanabi. "Hanabi, leave the women to discuss our current situation." Hanabi huffed, but left. Fumika's smile faded. "I heard about your connection to Deidara. I think you should be the one to get us out of here." Hinata glared. "Why me?" she whispered.

Fumika laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He may have slashed my face, but he wouldn't dare harm you." She grinned until Hinata's facial expression changed. She understood. "What do you say, Hinata?" Hinata glared. "No." Fumika lost her grin. "What? You're going to allow them to kill us off when you know that you could do something to save us?" Hinata scowled. "That doesn't guarantee our safety. He's still mad at you. He mumbled something about disposing of you." Fumika glared.

Tenten walked near them and slammed Samehada's tip between them. "Shut up or I'll shave off the rest of your hair and your scalp, Fumika," Tenten hissed. Fumika stood up. "I'd like to see you try!" she yelled. Tenten raised Samehada. Hinata grabbed her wrist. "We're all in this together, whether we like it or not, Tenten." Tenten slowly nodded and lowered the sword.

Hinata looked her friend over. Scars marked her arms, face, and neck, but her wounds were healed. She smiled. Tenten had become…happier since she was no longer beaten. "Tenten, we all want to go home." Tenten slumped against a wall. "Neji…Neji must be worried…Lee and Gai must be going insane…" she whispered. Hinata frowned. "Kurenai-sensei better not hear of this. She has enough stress as it is."

Fumika tackled Hinata. "Are you wanting us all to be trapped here?" she screamed. Hinata kneed her in the stomach and scrambled to her feet. Fumika threw a punch, but Hinata caught it. "If you want to escape…" Hinata paused and caught Fumika's other fist. "Then do what Sakura did. Leave." Fumika blinked. She glared. "Fine, I will." She held her head up high and walked off.

Deidara watched as Fumika walked by casually. He made no move to stop her and grinned when the door slammed. 'I wanted her dead, but Itachi found no reason. Here's the reason, Itachi. Take the chance.' He shook his head and walked down the hallway. He spotted Hanabi and pointed to her. She scrambled to get on her feet and stood still as a statue. "What is it, Deidara no Danna?" she asked. Deidara looked her over. "Who are you?" he asked. Hanabi swallowed a lump in her throat. "A servant of the Head family, Danna," she lied quickly, keeping eye contact. Deidara nodded as he reached up and moved her hair out of the way. No cursed seal. He grinned. "You're lying. I want the truth."

Hanabi paled and said, "Hyuuga Hanabi, the second daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi." Deidara nodded. "I see." He walked by her and went into his room, slamming the door. Hanabi frantically opened the door to Tenten's room. "Neechan! I-" Hinata shook her head. "We know, Hanabi."

………………………

Neji looked around. "It's hopeless. There's charka everywhere. I can't find the source," he yelled back to Lee and Gai. Lee dropped back to tell the other groups. Neji stopped on a branch and looked at a tree. He saw three marks on it. "We'll never get out of this. We'll be dead before we can escape this," he muttered angrily. He slumped up against a tree as the other teams caught up. Shikamaru slashed the tree to leave a mark. "We've been by this four times. I think the only thing we can do is wait for Itachi to come to us."

………

Itachi focused on the genjutsu from his very room. "I'm afraid you won't find me," he said, chuckling. "But I'll show you a new trick of mine." He formed a few seals.

……………

With Neji

Neji watched the others fade from view. He looked around frantically as a steady dripping echoed in his mind. He turned around. Tenten was standing there, her face pale. Her neck was shifted far to the side and blood dripped from her mouth. She moved her head back with a loud **CRACK**. Neji backed away. "Tenten?" he whispered. Tenten didn't react. "Tenten!" Neji practically screamed. Tenten's pale lips formed a smirk as she appeared in front of Neji and drove a katana through his chest, barely missing an artery. Neji let out a pain-filled cry.

……………………

With Lee and Gai

Lee and Gai found themselves trapped in a strange place. "Gai-sensei, what is this?" Lee asked in awe. Gai looked around. 'This doesn't seem like the Sharingan's abilities. It's beyond any genjutsu I've ever seen.' He felt a sharp pain in his back and turned to Lee. Lee's face was blank. He held a kunai in his hand. Gai's hands moved on their own and he threw a kunai that Lee deflected.

……………………

With Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai

Naruto and Sai walked through a strange wasteland, walking through a strange liquid. A foul smell filled the air as they walked. They stopped and stared at the dead body before them. Sakura's face was ripped clean off and an 'X' was carved into her back. Above her, red eyes stared out at the two. Sai had been through mission where many were killed, but Sakura's dead body hit a nerve. The figure above her chuckled. "You two are next." Naruto stared, tears stinging his eyes. "Sasuke!" he yelled, running toward the figure.

…………………………

With Temari and Shikamaru

Temari clutched Shikamaru as they walked through a dark forest. "Shika…Where are we?" she asked. Shikamaru shrugged, his face pale. A sound behind them made both of them jump. Suddenly, Shikamaru was tripped, dragged across the ground, and lifted into the air. A laugh was heard. Temari looked into the icy eyes of Gaara. "Gaara! What are you doing?" she yelled. Gaara ignored her and slammed Shikamaru against a tree with his sand. Blood stained Shikamaru's vest and he stared with wide eyes as he was thrown at a sharp branch. The branch skewered him, rubbing against an artery. Temari ran toward Gaara, but sand dragged her down and lifted her. Gaara grinned at her, his eyes wild. "You're turn, neechan."

………………………

With Shino

Shino walked calmly toward a cabin. He stopped when he heard Hinata scream. He ran faster, slamming the door open. "Hinata!" he called out. No answer. A figure in the shadows tackled him. "Kiba?" Shino asked. Kiba laughed and clawed Shino's chest. Shino kicked Kiba off of him and ran down the halls, being pursued by his crazed friend. He opened a door to find Hinata. Claw marks were visible against her chest, stomach, arms, and legs. She was lying in a pool of blood. Blood soaked her entire form. Shino closed the door and kneeled next to Hinata, checking her pulse. Nothing. Her hand twisted and grabbed his wrist. A smile broke out over her crimson lips. "Hello, Shino."

…………………………

With Chouji

Chouji looked around frantically. Did he dare take another step? Every step he took, he became thinner until his skin was paper against his bones. He suddenly found himself in chains. He looked up to see Shikamaru, Asuma, and Ino sitting nearby, grinning at him. He smiled. "Thank Kami, you guys have food!" Shikamaru opened the bag of chips and ate them slowly. Ino and Asuma ate their own chips, laughing at Chouji's fearful expression.

……………………

With Hana and Kiba

Hana clutched her brother's shoulder. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. Kiba nodded. Tiny screeches and scurrying pierced the night air. Kiba found that there was a crunching whenever he took a step. He looked down to see strange, small beasts staring at him. The crunching was the sound of their spines breaking with each step he took on their backs. Suddenly, they sprang. Their jaws snapped Kiba's bones whenever they took a bite. He heard Hana scream as she tried to run from the creatures.

…………………

Itachi smirked. "How long will you all last?" he whispered, chuckling darkly.


	8. You Thought You Could Escape

_Hinata dangled off the cliff. The being with no face began taking on facial features. Only her eyes were visible. They were a pale blue with no pupils, much like the Hyuuga eyes. Hinata tried to shake her off, but the girl only grabbed the side of the cliff and tugged at Hinata. The girl had no mouth, but Hinata could see the amusement in her eyes. The girl wanted her dead. Hinata looked up at the person who was trying to pull her up. He threw off his cloak to make it easier to move. He wore a mesh shirt and black pants. His blonde hair was short and ruffled from the dry wind. His white eyes were full of concern. A small tint of blue was in his eyes, but would be hard to notice unless you were as close to him as Hinata._

The boy pulled harder, mustering all of his strength to pull Hinata up. Hinata tried to help herself up using her feet to climb the rocks, but the girl below grasped her other leg. Hinata cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She pulled back and looked at her hand. The boy looked at her, muttering an apology. He opened his mouth to speak-

"HINATA! DON'T DOZE OFF!" Hinata jolted awake, beads of sweat dotting her face. She turned to Tenten. "How long was I asleep?" she asked. Tenten shrugged. "I'm guessing thirty minutes since Fumika left an hour ago." Hinata nodded, worry crossing her face. Should they have stopped her?

…………………

After escaping the illusion, no one knew what to think. Each bore a wound from their dangerous 'illusions'. Neji's chest was bleeding continuously as Hana struggled to heal it using the few medic ninjutsu she knew. She only suffered a few scratches. Kiba leaned against a tree. His left ankle was shattered and his left foot and leg were both broken. He groaned in pain. Shikamaru and Temari were out cold, both having deep wounds covering their bodies. Lee suffered no injuries, except for mental ones. Gai was ok except for a cut in his back, which he paid no attention to. Kakashi and Sai were fine, but the image of Sakura's dead body was fresh in their minds. Naruto's shoulder was shattered from a Chidori blow. Shino only suffered from a claw mark that started from his right shoulder and ran close to his left hip. He wouldn't speak of how he had gotten the injury. But he was frightened by what he had been through. Chouji was curled up, staring out into space. He was fine, but he hadn't spoken a word since the illusion broke.

Hana stood up. "Neji's healed, but the others have no time. They need medical attention. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Temari will need to get back to Konoha." She unrolled a scroll and bit her thumb. She left a line of blood down the scroll and formed the necessary seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Three wolves and a dog appeared. "Akamaru, take Kiba and Temari back to Konoha." Akamaru barked and flung Kiba onto his back. She pointed toward the three wolves. "You three take Shikamaru back." The wolves rushed at Shikamaru and it took two to carry him. The four dogs trotted off, running toward the place Hana longed to be.

Neji staggered to his feet. "That bastard will pay." The others struggled to stand up. Kakashi sighed. "Well, we got past part of the illusion. We got out of the circle." But it was only the beginning.

………………

Itachi chuckled. "3 down, 9 to go," he whispered. He stood up, knowing that he could take a break. He opened the door to a grinning Deidara. "The girl tried to leave, yeah." Itachi sighed and brushed past him. "I guess you won the bet, and the girl will pay the price."

…………

Fumika gave a triumphant laugh. She had made it halfway through the forest without getting caught. She stopped at a river to take a quick drink. The water was still and crystal clear, much to her dismay. She took a quick drink and looked at her reflection. She picked up a rock and disturbed the reflection, anger evident in her eyes. She turned around and began the rest of her trip to Konoha.

She stopped as she heard a twig snap. She turned around, but nothing was there. She turned back and heard footsteps. She turned back around. Nothing. She picked up her pace until her footsteps thundered against the ground. She turned around to look at her pursuer, but nothing was there. She turned back and plowed into a tree. She fell back, blood running down her face.

Something lifted her up by her neck. She looked into Sharingan eyes. "You tried to run away. You could've given us away. Well, this is as far as you go," Itachi hissed.

……………………

Deidara looked at the three girls. He hated how Tobi had been in his room for days. Now he had to watch the girls. The girls started whispering. "Knock it off or I'll separate you all," he said in a bored tone. Hanabi scooted closer to Hinata. "Hinata, will we ever get out of this?" she asked. The word "yes" was on Hinata's lips when she thought for a moment.

Where had Konoha been when Tenten was beaten close to death? Where had Konoha been when she had been under an S-Class criminal's control? Where had Konoha been when Ino's head was chopped off right in front of her eyes. Where was Konoha when she cried herself to sleep at night? Did Konoha even exist?

Hinata clenched her fists. "I can't be sure anymore, Hanabi." Deidara leaned forward in his chair, listening to the girl's conversation. Great. Hinata still wanted to leave. Hinata shot a glance at him, and then turned her attention to Tenten. Tenten was focused on staring at the floor. "Do you think he's ok?" she asked. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she inquired. Tenten bit her lip, tears welling up. "Chikao," she said, "is my baby all right?" Hinata looked down. "Only time will tell," she whispered. Tenten hugged her legs. What if…something bad happens?" she whispered. She felt tears stream down her face.

Deidara listened patiently. Once again, the sound of a bone cracking filled his mind as he imagined a certain boy's face. He winced and stared at the crying girl. He bit his lip and looked away. He felt something close around his hand and looked down. Hinata's hand was gripping his, but she wasn't looking at him at all.

………………………………

Itachi punched Fumika, sending her to the ground. Blood oozed from her mouth and drenched her hair. The bone in her right arm was broken and her left ankle was shattered. She made a move to crawl away, but Itachi grabbed her foot and threw her against a tree. She winced as she heard the fabric on her shirt rip. Warm blood trickled down her back. She slumped down the tree, only making the wounds grow larger against the rough bark. Something wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground. To her amazement, she was fine. She was standing on something and looked down to see a rock. No one could hang her when she wasn't suspended in air. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of the rock. To Fumika's horror, he kicked it out from under her. A snap was heard. Itachi looked at the girl, and turned. "You're not needed for this plan. Just an extra bitch that happened to cross paths with Akatsuki."

………………………

Birds flew up from a certain part of the forest. Neji turned and stared. "Someone's there," he said, his pace quickening. Once he reached the area, he looked up. A girl was suspended in mid-air from a tree. Her head hung limply by a thread to the left, showing the bone from her neck. Her eyes were frozen in horror. Neji tried to identify the girl, but he had never seen her. He shook his head. Had this girl committed suicide? He walked around her, spotting the ripped part of her shirt that was drenched in blood. He turned to scan the area.

Blood stained the rocky ground and pieces of bone littered a small area. He turned back to the girl. Her ankle was crushed and he saw the bone in her arm was broken. He stared at her eyes. Hyuuga eyes. But, he had never seen her… He shook his head and continued on.

……………………


	9. Nightmares and Dreams

A/N-I just realized I should make it clear that the girls usually take baths once a day. I just don't like mentioning how the girls get ready except 'they got dressed'. And, of course, they wash their clothes as much as possible…

_For once, Hinata wasn't hanging off a cliff. In fact, the two people were nowhere in sight as she walked through the forest. Everything was so real. She heard a chuckle. She turned around. She studied the face of the white-eyed girl. A grin spread across the girl's face as she approached the stunned Hinata. "You've driven me insane with your views. Your life stories. Your childhood. You're so blind you haven't noticed my daily tortures. You rarely see me. You left me with them." Hinata stared into her eyes, frozen. She didn't notice the metal piercing her flesh._

Hinata woke up, sweat making her clothes stick to her skin. Deidara stood over her. "Get up," he growled. Hinata slowly got up, the nightmare fresh in her mind. Deidara walked off. Did Hinata dare to ask the time? It was clearly a bit before midnight, for the area outside the windows was almost pitch black. Deidara stopped at the door to his room. He pushed it open and walked in. Hinata followed.

Deidara stared out of a window in the room, his eyes scanning the darkness. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch. "You know something I don't," Hinata whispered. Deidara turned around. "A few ninjas are coming for you." A twinkle of hope glimmered in her eyes. Then, it faded. Hope seemed to be only a memory. A fading memory.

She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. She closed her eyes, but tears leaked from her eyes. Silent sobs shook her body. Arms encircled her. A gentle kiss was placed on her neck. She snuggled closer to Deidara, tears still streaming. She sobbed until she fell asleep.

_Hinata slowly walked through the dark woods. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She stopped when she saw two figures in the distance. One was clearly a woman, but her face was concealed in a black cloak. The other was wearing a mesh shirt and black pants. A little girl ran up out of nowhere and hugged the woman. The other person laughed, making it clear that it was a man. The child turned to Hinata, her gaze piercing. It was the same girl from her other dreams. The woman in front of her pulled down her hood. Hinata gasped. She was looking at herself. Her other self turned to the girl. "I'll visit as often as I can." She turned to the man. "Take care of Sayomi." The man chuckled. "Don't worry. You always worry." The voice sounded so familiar, but Hinata couldn't recall anything. _

Hinata woke with a yawn. She looked at the arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed. The area was gray with the first bit of sunlight. It was too early to wake anyone up. She reached for Deidara's arms and gently pried them off of her. She sat up and got off the bed. A hand grabbed hers. "I didn't sleep again," Deidara whispered, his eyes opening. His grip on her hand loosened and she pulled away. Deidara stared. "Who's Sayomi?" he asked.

………………

Neji, Lee, and Gai came across a tree marked 5 times. Neji sat down on one of its branches. "We're trapped. We've been traveling for days in a quick pace, but we're getting nowhere." He jumped down into a clearing and waited for the others to catch up. Shino was the first to appear. "Neji, I think I might know something about where to find them." Neji sighed. "Anything will help."

Shino furrowed his eyebrows. "The genjutsu I was trapped in showed a cabin somewhere in the forest. The truth is that this genjutsu affects anyone who tries to reach that area. But, there is one small opening somewhere that allows the akatsuki to reach it. All we need to do is find it." Neji stared. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" he asked. Shino shrugged. "You seemed a bit light-headed." Dark clouds thundered overhead. Shino looked up. "The rain will wipe away any clues. We won't have any time." Neji ignored his comment and set off.

……………

Hinata sat down in a kitchen chair and stared at Hanabi and Tenten. "Hinata, you don't look so good," Tenten said. Hinata shook her head. "Nightmares. Strange nightmares." Hanabi frowned. "About what, Neechan?" she asked. Hinata shrugged. "I wish I could answer that. I woke up five times during the night." She stood up and headed toward Deidara's room. No one was in it, so she plopped onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Large raindrops splattered against the ground. A young girl stood in the rain, a wet picture held in her hands. Her white eyes were lifeless and Hinata recognized her as the girl in her other nightmares. The girl name Sayomi. Footsteps were heard and Sayomi dropped the picture. Hinata go a glimpse of the picture. She was in it. _

_A man in a black cloak with red clouds on it approached her. A straw hat shadowed his face. Sayomi turned and bowed. The man gave no reaction. "You were absent at the meeting," he hissed. Sayomi looked away. "I was busy." A crack was heard and Sayomi fell to the muddy ground. She was stunned after being slapped. "Do you see why they didn't want you in Konoha? You're weak. You're weak and your brother will run the clan someday. No wonder your mother rarely comes by." Another man stepped out. _

_"Did I give you permission to hit her, yeah?" The first man turned around. "I don't need permission from you," he hissed. Deidara grinned as Sayomi quickly got up and stood behind him, peeking out from behind his back. "Sayomi, are you going to let that stand? Or will you prove him wrong?" Sayomi looked at Deidara with fearful eyes. "But-" Deidara turned to her. "Are you going to let him tell you that you're weak?" he hissed. Sayomi shook her head. The other man chuckled. "Are you trying to get a teenager to attack me, Deidara?" he asked. Deidara smirked. Sayomi stepped out from behind him, but once again her eyes focused on Hinata. The two men froze and the rain froze in mid-air. Time had stopped. Sayomi pointed to her. Her eyes flashed red. _

_Chains snatched Hinata's arms and stretched her arms toward two different trees. Sayomi grinned. "You ruined my life. You took away everything that was rightfully mine. All because you would do anything to make others happy. I had no say in anything." Her words were venomous. An invisible force sliced cuts all over Hinata. She cried out, but no one heard. When she opened her eyes again, she looked into lavender eyes. The lavender pupils turned red and Sayomi laughed. "Your fate is set in stone."_

……………

"Hinata!" A yell and a violent shake woke Hinata. Deidara's worried eyes stared down at her. "Are you ok, yeah?" His voice was shaky. Hanabi and Tenten stood on the other side of the room. Hanabi had long, bleeding scratch marks running down her arms. Hinata looked at her hands. Crimson stained them. She jumped out of bed and ran outside. Rain splattered the ground. She stared up at the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?" she whispered.

As if to answer her, lightning crackled overhead. She fell to her knees. Lightning reached out and struck a nearby tree. "Why can't you strike me instead?" she pleaded. The tree fell toward her and she closed her eyes. Her muscles tensed. A pressure against her back moved her out of the way. She landed on something. Rather, someone.

"Are you insane, yeah?" Deidara's voice hissed. Hinata's dull eyes stayed fixed on the sky as she was lifted. She felt like a lifeless doll. Whatever, or whoever was causing these nightmares wanted her to suffer. Deidara's once worry eyes were cold as his eyes stayed fixed on the cabin door. He kicked open the door and dropped Hinata on a sofa. He untied his hair and wrung it out. He let his cloak slide off and stood in his mesh shirt and black pants.

He looked around and pointed to Hanabi. "You. Come here." Hanabi hesitated, but walked forward. Deidara picked up the cloak and put it in her arms. He whispered something to her and she nodded and ran off into the dark hallway.

Deidara turned his attention to Hinata. "You almost got killed," he hissed. Hinata stared at the ceiling. "I didn't want you to rescue me," she shot back. Deidara shook his head. He drew out a kunai. "Did you know that once the Kyuubi is in our possession, I am ordered to kill you?" he said. Hinata made no reaction. Deidara frowned. "But, I'd rather let you go, yeah." Hinata slowly turned her head to face him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Really?" she whispered. Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes shifted to Hanabi. "Find them?" he asked. Hanabi nodded and approached Hinata. She dropped what seemed like a folded kimono in front of Hinata. She put another piece of clothing on top of the folded kimono and turned away. She once again disappeared into the hallway.

Hinata looked at Deidara again. She opened her mouth, but Deidara shook his head. "Just take them." Hinata grabbed the clothes and hurried to reach Deidara's room. She placed the clothes on the bed and unfolded the clothing on top of the kimono. It was a silver nightgown. She looked for her bag that she had brought with her on the mission. All it had was a change of clothes left in it. She grabbed a pair of underwear and ran to find the bathroom. She just wanted a long, relaxing bath.

………………

Hinata walked back to the room, wearing the nightgown. She opened the door and made her way toward the bed. She climbed in and sighed. She placed a hand out only to find that she was alone in the room. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

………………

Neji slipped on a branch and plowed into the muddy ground. Rocks scraped against his skin. He stood up, gashes running down his arms. Blood stained the remains of his sleeves. He shook his head. "Damn. Damn it all," he whispered as his vision faded from blood loss. A yell was heard, and then darkness took over.


	10. Sickening Death

A/N-I don't write lemons, so I'll just let everything fade to black. Notice the T rating.

Hinata yawned as she sat up in bed. She gasped. She was back in her room! She frowned. It looked…different. The stuffed animals were gone and the room had a blue theme. A knock on the door was heard. "Your son wishes to speak to you, Ma'am." Hinata almost fell off the bed in surprise. Her curiosity took over and she opened her mouth to speak. "Come in," a voice called. She turned her head to see herself sitting on a chair on one side of the room. She was invisible to anyone in this dream, apparently.

_The door opened and a boy walked in. He looked about thirteen. It was the same boy from Hinata's other dreams. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. His white eyes scanned the room. He ran a hand through his hair, showing that he was wearing black gloves. "Mom, I'm sick of this. Your arranged marriage is making things awful. Everyone thinks I'm someone else." The other Hinata looked at him with patient eyes. "Takahiro, you don't understand. They'd kill you if they knew." Takahiro was clearly on the edge of tears. "Why didn't you let Sayomi stay and make me leave?" he yelled. Hinata sighed. "Because they were going to curse her like Neji." _

_Takahiro slammed his fist into the wall. "She wants home. I want to leave. Please let me!" he cried. She started to remove the glove._

Hinata's eyes snapped open. Deidara stood at the door when he heard a yawn. He turned to Hinata. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. Itachi's gone and won't be back till noon. He expects this entire cabin to be clean." With that, Deidara left. Hinata looked around. She spotted the new kimono, but she refused to work in that. She got her extra change of clothes and tied back her long hair. She walked out of the room. She made her way to the kitchen and frowned at the pile of dishes that Tenten was washing. "I got the kitchen covered. Hanabi's got the living room. The two bathrooms are fine. You clean Itachi's room and Tobi's room, understand?"

Hinata turned and left the room. She hesitated at the door to Itachi's room and walked in. The room was neat except for the bed and the clothes lying on the floor. She gathered up the clothes and walked out of the room. Hanabi ran into her. She grabbed the clothes. "I finished the living room. I'll do you a favor," she called back. Hinata shrugged.

She turned and went to make up the bed. She completed the task easily. That's when she noticed the dust covering the dresser. She shook her head and opened the door to search for a cloth somewhere. Her search was successful and she approached the kitchen quickly. Tenten was still washing dishes as Hinata wet and wrung out the cloth. She briskly exited the kitchen and reentered Itachi's room.

She wiped the dust off until the dresser shined. By then, beads of sweat were running down her face. The room was boiling hot, even after last night's rain. No windows were in the room and it seemed to have no way to circulate air. It was even hot with the door wide open. She walked out, wiping sweat from her forehead.

She moved on to the next door and knocked on it. No answer. She knocked louder. "Tobi?" she called. Still no answer. She reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it. It was locked. She knocked harder. "TOBI!" she yelled. No answer. That was enough. She kicked down the door. A foul, metallic smell hit her nose. Hinata approached the still figure lying facedown in the bed. She turned it over and screamed. Tobi's neck had been sliced open and dried blood soaked the sheets. Different bugs were eating away at the corpse.

Hinata placed a hand over her mouth and tried to keep from vomiting. This was why Tobi hadn't come out of his room in days. Hinata stumbled and ran out the door. Deidara caught her by the shoulder. "What the hell are you running for?" he yelled. Hinata pointed in Tobi's room. Deidara approached the form on the bed and reeled back. "Ugh. Where's one of those girls when you need them, yeah?"

Tenten approached the shuddering Hinata. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hinata looked up at her. "Did you kill him?" she asked, pointing to Tobi's room. Tenten raised a brow. "What are you talking about? I haven't had time!" she said matter-of-factly. She sniffed the air. "What's that?" she asked. Deidara turned and pointed to her. "You. Get rid of this body, yeah."

…………………

Neji woke and found that he was lying against a tree. "What the…hell?" he whispered. Bandages were wrapped around his arms. He struggled to stand up. "You're awake," a voice said. Neji turned to see Kakashi. "Now we don't have to send you back. We already had to send Naruto, Chouji, and Shino back. Naruto's arm was too much. Chouji was starting to refuse food. Shino's gash was inflamed and needed medical attention. Of course, Naruto and Shino sure put up a fight." Neji looked down. "Now we only have six people." Kakashi nodded. "Hana's on my team now. You better thank her for healing your arms."

Neji nodded and looked up. "I think I know how to get to the girls." Kakashi nodded. "Shino told me. I'm impressed that he figured that out so quickly." Neji sighed and stood up. "Do you notice what's happening? They're taking us out one by one." Kakashi cocked his head. "Well, yes. I think we'll be able to withstand them for a while at least."

Neji shook his head. "We need to find the opening of this genjutsu before it's too late," he said.

……………

Tenten frantically washed her hands. "Sick." Hinata held her head and propped her elbows on the kitchen table. "Oh my God," she whispered. She shivered at the thought of the corpse. Tenten scrubbed her hands feverishly with hot water. She turned off the faucet. Her normally blue-tinted hands were a feverish red. "Where'd you bury it?" Hinata asked. Tenten shook her head. "Nearby. I saw Itachi, by the way." Hinata gave a slight nod, urging her on. "Anyways, Itachi was taking care of another body. Fumika's body to be exact. It was a bad state. Her head was hanging on by a thread. A part of her arm had been twisted around and bits of her ankle left a trail. I've seen so many results of torture, but no one has ever gone that far."

Hanabi joined them at the table. "What's going on?" she asked. Tenten explained what had happened to Fumika. Hanabi just shrugged. "The whore deserved it," she muttered. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "How have you guys survived all of this?" she asked. Hinata shrugged. "We got used to it after a while." Tenten nodded, but she frowned.

"I get more worried every passing day. I just have a bad feeling. Something's wrong, but I don't know what it is." Hinata nodded. She yawned. "The days go by faster than they used to since Ino and Sakura left." Tenten nodded in agreement. "The loud mouths and two Akatsuki members are history."

"Do you think Sakura ever reached Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"No," Tenten replied.

"Why not?"

"Because she's pathetic."

"You shouldn't say that about a teammate."

"I never considered her anything."

"You sound like Sasuke."

"You sound like Naruto."

"Maybe I never got over him."

"Maybe."

Hinata excused herself from the table and looked out the window. It was dark outside. Itachi hadn't returned. 'Hopefully he won't return at all." She walked toward Deidara's room and opened the door. Rain thudded against the roof. Hinata frowned as she stared out the window. More rain. The door opened and Deidara stepped in. Hinata continued to stare out the window.

Deidara sat down on the bed. "Itachi's going to be mad, yeah," he said. Hinata shrugged. "It's a normal routine." She smiled as she sat next to Deidara. "I was wondering something." Deidara raised a brow. "Is that so?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "Why haven't you been able to sleep?" she asked. Deidara blushed. "No reason, yeah." Hinata grinned. She kissed him quickly and gasped as he pushed her back on the bed.

Her heart thumped wildly against her chest. She bit her lip at the thought of what her clan would think. She reached up to push him off, but instead pulled him into a kiss. For once, her clan had no say in her life.


	11. Punishment

Hinata groaned as light hit her face. She yawned and her eyes blinked open. She looked around. She frowned. Had it all been a dream? She looked down at the floor and the clothes that littered it. She wasn't dreaming. She slipped out of bed without disturbing Deidara. She looked around and snatched the kimono she had refused to wear. She quickly put it on and admired it in the mirror. It was black with a blue dragon design. She smiled at it and walked out of the room.

Hanabi and Tenten looked up when she entered the kitchen. Tenten chuckled. "Did you forget that my room is across from yours, Hinata?" she asked. Hanabi looked at Tenten. "What are you talking about?" Hinata blushed and Tenten glared. "Oh, nothing. Hinata, would you like to tell your sister?" Hinata slumped in her chair and shook her head.

Tenten nodded. "Hanabi, go see if the laundry's dried." Hanabi nodded and walked away. Tenten waited until her footsteps faded away. Tenten looked at Hinata. "Can't say the Hokage will be pleased. Nor will Hiashi." Hinata shook her head. "Are you going to tell them?" she asked. Tenten sighed. "No. Tsunade may be my idol, but you're my best friend. As long as you want to keep this a secret, then it's a secret."

Hinata smiled and stood up. "Thanks," she said and gave Tenten a hug. Tenten smiled. "Well, these chores aren't going to do themselves." She stood up and approached the sink. Hinata followed. "Tenten, aren't you mad?" she asked. Tenten shook her head. "Why should I? You weren't mad when Neji and I got married." Hinata shrugged. "Neji's not that bad."

……………………

"Do you think it'll be hard to catch up with them?"

Kiba shook his head at the person standing in front of him. "The genjutsu's strong. They'll still be going in circles. But shouldn't Kurenai stay home." The person shook their head. "No. Kurenai's the only one who can break the genjutsu. She'll come home once it's broken." Kiba frowned, but gave a slight nod. "Be careful."

………………

Neji cursed as he surveyed the area. He had searched all night and hadn't found the opening. "Need some help?" Neji turned to the voice. "Sakura? Kurenai? I thought- Never mind." Kurenai brushed pass him and placed her hand on a tree. "You got pass one level of the genjutsu when you lost six teammates. The level has to be broken on the inside." She looked around and spotted a bird. She ducked as it flew through the tree.

Neji's eyes widened and he destroyed the tree, only to find another tree. Kurenai shook her head. "That's a waste of energy. Although, I have an idea."

………………

Tenten and Hinata quickly washed the dishes. The day wore on. Neither had seen any signs of the Akatsuki. Tenten sat down once they had finished as Hinata brewed tea. Once finished, she placed a cup in front of Hinata and took a sip of her own tea. She placed a third cup out for Hanabi.

"I sure hate this," Tenten said, taking a long sip. Hinata stared out the window. Tenten started up again, "The days are a routine now. Get up, wash dishes, do laundry, dust, make lunch, eat what's left, wash floors, make dinner, eat dinner, take a bath, change clothes, go to bed. It only has an occasional walk around." Hinata yawned. "It has been getting boring."

They didn't notice Hanabi sit down until she spoke up. "Itachi no Danna is very angry." Hinata bit her lip. "About what?" she asked. Hanabi mouthed, 'Tobi.' Hinata turned Hanabi to get a look at her back. Crimson stained her shirt. Hinata made her stand up and dragged her to her room.

She ran into Deidara as soon as she opened the door. Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata pushed him out of the room. She pulled Hanabi's shirt up to take a look at the gashes. A gash ran from her left shoulder to her right hip. Another gash ran from her right shoulder to her left hip to make an 'X'. The gashes had been properly cleaned.

"Itachi was mad. He thinks that we all had a part in Tobi's death. He cut me, but Deidara no Danna stopped him. He cleaned the wounds," Hanabi whispered. Hinata nodded and reached into her pack. She looked through everything and stopped when she found that she still had her emergency medical kit. She opened it and looked through it. She grabbed a needle and looked around for something to use for the stitches. She found a spool of thread. It wasn't the right material, but it would do.

She kneeled and made Hanabi lie down. She carefully stitched the wounds. Hanabi felt tears well up. The pain was unbearable! Hinata finally finished and sat back to make sure that she had sewn up the entire wound.

Hanabi turned to face her sister. "Hinata, Itachi's only taking a few minutes out of the next few days to hurt us…He's going to hurt Tenten tomorrow. He wants to punish us for something we didn't do!" she said, shaking Hinata's shoulders.

…………

Tenten sipped her tea thoughtfully. What had actually happened to Tobi? She walked over to the window and stared out, watching birds fly around the area. She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her features. A loud squawk jerked her from her thoughts. A bird pecked at the window, a piece of paper tied to its foot.

Tenten struggled to open the window and the bird jumped onto her hand. She grabbed the note and read it.

_Which H. is this? _

_N.H._

Tenten smiled at the initials and wrote a quick reply.

_Don't send another message until tomorrow. We're under close watch at this time._

_T.H._

She tied the message to the bird's foot and the bird took off out the window.

……………

Neji paced impatiently from one tree to another. Kurenai had left earlier, but she had provided useful information. The other shinobi leaned against trees or sat on the grass. Sakura stared at clouds and sighed. 'Shikamaru was right. This is relaxing." She started to close her eyes. "It's back!"

Sakura sat up to see Neji holding the bird. He took off a noted. "It says: 'Don't send another message until tomorrow. We're under close watch at this time.'" Neji read the initials and smiled. "It's from Tenten." Sakura sighed with relief. Kakashi stood up from his spot on the ground. "That doesn't mean the others are safe. We'll figure a way out of this eventually. For now, rest up."

Lee gasped. "But the sun hasn't even started setting!" he exclaimed. Kakashi shrugged. "We've barely slept at all, so we need to catch up. Don't do anything but rest for the next three days. That's an order."

Lee protested, and ended up being the first to fall asleep. Neji looked up at the sky and took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

_Hinata Hyuuga is now to be married to Hyuuga Kouhei. The wedding will take place on the third of the seventh month. She is to be brought back before then. If she does not make it, her sister, Hyuuga Hanabi will marry Kouhei in her place. Don't disappoint me, Neji._

Hyuuga Hiashi 

Neji smiled. 'Hinata will be happy to serve her clan. She'll be happy to know the clan will be in her possession as soon as she is married.'

……………

The bonds tying Hinata's hands and feet together cut into her flesh. Blood stained the floor below. Itachi stood over her. "Was it you?" he asked. "If it was, I won't have to beat your other friends." Hinata panted and looked up into the crimson eyes. Trickles of blood ran down her face. Of course, it hadn't been her. She thought of what would happen. She could end the torture for Tenten and Hanabi, but her suffering would just be beginning.

"It was me," she lied. Itachi glared and lifted her up. He held her against the wall and put a kunai up to her stomach. Hinata let out a cry. The door was hit once. Twice. The third time, the door fell down and Deidara tackled Itachi, holding a kunai to his neck. Itachi disappeared from under Deidara and appeared behind him.

Deidara stood up. "I told you before, they didn't kill Tobi." Itachi stared. "I know. But, a life for a life is the rule. Otherwise, someone could have the potential to kill one of us." Deidara glared. "But they didn't kill him! Anyways, Tobi's better dead." Itachi shook his head. He looked at Hinata. "I'll finish this later. Both of you get out."


	12. Planning

A message from Neji hadn't arrived in five days. The girls were starting to worry.

Although Hanabi's wound had been cleaned and sewn up, she developed a high fever. Tenten and Hinata used their extra time (between chores and beatings) to try to cool her down. The area around the wound was inflamed, but not infected. Hanabi drifted in and out of consciousness.

Tenten soon caught a smaller version of the fever, but it soon went away. Hanabi's temperature didn't decrease, but didn't increase. Hinata started feeling sick and stopped in the middle of chores to rest.

During a break, the older two girls sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea. Tenten kept her gaze on Hinata. Hinata didn't notice for a while. "What?" she asked. Tenten took a small sip of her tea. "Just…you've acted differently for the last two days." Hinata shook her head. "I just have a virus." Tenten leaned toward her. "What if it's not a virus? What if you're pregnant?" she whispered. Hinata spewed her tea. "Me? No. Like I said, it's just a virus." Tenten shrugged. "You've been moody too." Hinata chuckled. "No way."

She stood up and made her way to the sink to start washing dishes. "I haven't been moody." She started washing dishes. She smiled. "I probably just caught a small virus. I mean, if I can do chores I'm fine." Hinata turned to Tenten. "Don't just stand there, help me!" she demanded harshly. Tenten smirked. "Sure. But, tell me…Do you call that a mood swing?" she asked. Hinata felt her face turn red. "I'm going to check on Hanabi."

Tenten stopped her. "Suppose you are pregnant. What do you plan to do?" she asked. Hinata bit her lip. "Tenten, leave me alone for now." Tenten nodded and returned to her seat in the kitchen. Hinata was halfway down the hall when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Let go," she hissed. "No." That was her only reply.

She turned around and glared at Deidara. "I heard your conversation, yeah." Hinata avoided his gaze. "What if she's right? What if I am pregnant?" she whispered, Deidara leaned against the wall and thought for a minute. "There's no way I could come to Konoha. And they wouldn't let you leave. You wouldn't want to leave anyways, yeah." Hinata sat down on the floor. "Please don't keep me here," she said. Deidara shook his head. "It'd be a bad idea. If you stay here, Itachi will hurt you, yeah."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Well, we'll just figure everything out eventually." She stood up, gave Deidara a quick peck on the lips, and hurried to check on Hanabi. Deidara turned and shook his head. 'As long as Itachi doesn't know.'

………………

Neji looked at the tree in front of him. He hadn't deactivated his Byakugan since the mission began, but how could he not see the opening to the genjutsu? But, today he'd get through the genjutsu. He just hoped the girls would be able to follow the plan. He held the bird that he had used days ago. He scribbled a few words down on a piece of paper. He tied it to the bird's foot and watched as it flew through the tree.

……………

Tenten flinched as the bird pecked on the window. "Finally." She stood up and did a double take. She opened the window and the bird hopped onto her hand. She reached for the paper and quickly snatched it. She unfolded it and her eyes scanned it.

_Genjutsu must be broken on the inside._

_N.H._

Tenten smiled and quickly wrote a reply. She tied it on the bird's foot and closed the window just as Deidara appeared in the doorway. "What was that, yeah?" Tenten smiled. "This kitchen was getting warm. I opened the window for a few minutes." Deidara eyed her suspiciously, but disappeared into the dark hallway.

…………………………

Hinata placed a cold, wet cloth over Hanabi's head. "Hanabi, don't worry. We'll be home in no time." Hanabi was lying on her stomach. Her shirt had been pulled off for the herbal medicine to be applied. Hinata sat down on the bed and grabbed a small jar. She took off the top and dipped a few fingers in the soft, green cream. She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell.

She looked down at Hanabi's room, which was looking a bit better. She slowly rubbed the medicine into the wound. Hanabi hissed in pain and clutched her pillow. Hinata finished quickly. "Remember, no matter how badly it hurts, don't take it off. Hanabi smiled. "Thanks, Neechan." Hinata smiled and left the room. Tenten was waiting for her in the hallway. "We have a job to do," she said, grinning.

…………………………………………

Neji's eyes scanned the wrinkled paper.

_At sundown, walk through the barrier. _

_T.H._

Neji smiled and turned to hand Kakashi the note. Kakashi nodded. "Alright. Everyone get ready for the attack. Remember, we're not here to kill them. We're here to get the girls back. To take down Itachi, we'd need more than this. Especially since there are more of them."

The rest of that day was spent on sharpening weapons, scouting the area, planning, and a bit of resting. The sun slowly lowered until the sky was pink and orange.

……………………………

Tenten and Hinata crept through the house, their feet making no noise on the hard floor. Hinata held a knife and Tenten carried Samehada. They stopped at the door that was wide open. Itachi sat on the bed, seeming to be in a trance. Hinata sighed and crept closer. She got right next to him and raised the knife. She slammed it into his spine, but he disappeared. A log appeared in his place. "What do you two think you're doing?" a cold voice asked. The two girls turned to stare into crimson eyes. Of course.

Tenten took the silent moment to swing Samehada and leave a gash on Itachi's shoulder. In turn, a kunai was thrown and slashed her face. She held a hand up to wipe off the blood and grabbed the kunai. 'That moron gave me a weapon…wait…he wants us to fight back,' she thought bitterly. She had no time to react when Itachi appeared in front of her. She held the kunai up just in time to block his kunai. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gasped. She was thrown against the wall from a kick.

Hinata took the opportunity to try to hit Itachi. He duck just in time and slashed her arm. She cried out in pain as he slammed her against the wall and held a kunai up to her neck. Hinata's heart pounded against her chest as she struggled to control her breathing. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out how to get her charka back. She took a deep breath and searched for every ounce of strength she had. 'I hope this works." "JUUKEN!"

Itachi stammered back, clutching his chest. Blood leaked out of his mouth. Hinata's Byakugan activated. "Your jutsu no longer works," she hissed. Itachi glared and threw a kunai that slashed the right side of Hinata's face, barely missing her eye.

…………………………

Neji took a deep breath as he stared at the tree in front of him. He reached out his hand and pulled back, shocked that it had disappeared. The barrier was destroyed. Kakashi gave the signal and the seven shinobi disappeared past the genjutsu wall.

……………………

Itachi pressed the kunai closer to Hinata's face, but she resisted and pulled back his wrist. They both heard a low rumbling and backed away from the wall just as it shattered. Neji stood in the rubble. "Let them go," he growled.


	13. The End?

Neji dodged a blow from Itachi and hit him in the stomach. Sakura came up from behind and landed a blow on Itachi's arm. A bone snapped. Itachi stepped back. "Mangekyo Sharingan," he hissed. Sakura and Neji both froze. Gai came up and punched Itachi, breaking his focus. Itachi wiped a bit of blood off his mouth and glared. "Deidara!" he called out.

…………………………………………………

"I'm busy, yeah!" Deidara yelled back as he tried to block the oncoming attacks by Kakashi, Sai, and Hana. Hana left a claw mark on his chest, which gave Sai enough time to kick him in the stomach. Deidara looked at his hand. 'Chew faster, damnit!' He molded the clay into three spiders and dropped them. Kakashi dodged the one that flew onto him and it blew up. Hana jumped out of the way. A spider attached to Sai's arm and exploded.

Hana looked back. "Sakura! Help!" She called as she fended off a kunai thrown by Deidara. Sakura escaped from Itachi in a matter of seconds and quickly dragged Sai out of the cabin. "Hana! Get Hanabi!" she called.

Hana ran through the cabin, checking every room. She finally came to where Hanabi was. She wrapped the bed sheet around the girl and lifted her up. She approached the door, but reeled back at the dancing shadows and clanging of metal.

She turned to the window and clutched Hanabi. She lunged through the window, shielding Hanabi from the shattering glass. Sakura took Hanabi and placed her next to Sai. Hana stood up, blood running down her face and arms. She winced as she pulled a shard of glass out of her shoulder. Sakura shook her head. "We'll work on your wounds in a minute. Get Akamaru to take these two back." Hana nodded, bit her thumb, and formed the correct seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Akamaru appeared out of a puff of smoke.

Hana lifted Hanabi, then Sai, onto Akamaru's back. Akamaru was off. Hana looked back at the house. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

………………………

Kakashi looked around for Neji, Deidara hot on his heels. "Neji! Remember the plan! We can't take them on by ourselves!" he called out. Neji ducked a blow from Itachi. A long gash ran across his chest and a thin scratch was along his neck. "Hinata! Tenten! Get out of here!"

Tenten grabbed Samehada and ran as fast as she could. Hinata followed. The footsteps behind Kakashi faded away. He turned. "Where the hell did he go?" he muttered. Neji turned back to face Itachi, but no one was there. A loud noise was heard. Neji's eyes widened as clay spiders started to fill the room. "Get out!" he yelled. Kakashi followed him out the hole in the wall just in time to see Deidara and Hinata kiss.

………………………………

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped from running and turned to Deidara. Tenten smiled, shook her head, and ran. Hinata smiled. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave." She heard Neji's shout and tears welled up. She hugged Deidara tightly. "Just promise I'll see you again," she said. Deidara smiled. "I promise, yeah." Hinata looked up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Deidara turned and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Neji grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her just as the cabin blew up. Hinata looked back one last time. She clutched the knife in her hands and flung it into the fire, smiling.

………………………………

A/N-Time skip

Hinata placed a hand over her bulging stomach. She smiled. The twins would be due any day now. She remembered her surprise when she found out that she was pregnant. Twins shocked her even more. She frowned at the thought of their father, who she hadn't seen in five months. She was one of the five who knew about the twins' father. The other four were Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, and Hanabi. Even her husband, Hyuuga Kouhei, was clueless.

She grabbed a knife and started chopping tomatoes. "You're up late." Hinata smiled as Tenten walked up and grabbed a knife."9 months," she said thoughtfully. Hinata nodded as Tenten took off her gloves. Her blue-tinted hands reminded Hinata of all the trouble they had gone through.

Hinata looked at her friend's scarred arms, then looked at her own. "Akatsuki's been silenced for a while. What do you think is next?" she asked. Tenten shrugged. "Probably planning to get Naruto soon. Anyways, I wonder what became of Itachi and Deidara." Hinata's eyes became dull. She sighed. "I don't know." She didn't finish chopping tomatoes before she clutched her stomach. "Tenten,,,the twins…" Tenten dropped her knife and grabbed Hinata's arm.

…………………………………

Tenten paced in the lobby. Neji sat and muttered silent prayers as he watched his son, Chikao, run around the lobby. Hanabi stared at the far wall, thoughts rushing through her head. Hiashi and Kouhei sat near Hanabi, their faces as calm as ever. Sakura walked into the lobby and everything grew silent. A smile broke out across her face.

"Everything's fine. The girl was born at 11:58 P.M. The boy was born at 12:04 A.M. Hinata has requested to talk to Tenten, but no one else." Hiashi put a hand on Kouhei's shoulder. Tenten rolled her eyes and made her way to Hinata's room.

…………………………….

Tenten had been long gone, and Sakura would be back to take the twins. Hinata looked at both of them. The girl had her hair and lavender eyes. The boy had blonde hair and white eyes with a tint of blue. Hinata had named him Takahiro. Both had mouths in their hands.

A cold breeze stung her face, making her gasp. She stood up and closed the windows and locked them. She stared out at the harvest moon. Crimson. "What are you doing in the hospital, yeah?"

Hinata turned around, tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged Deidara. "I missed you," she whispered. Deidara grasped her shoulders and pushed her back a bit. "Answer me." Hinata smiled and handed him a small bundle. She grabbed a different. "Deidara…that's your daughter. This is your son, Takahiro. I can't figure out what to name the girl…"

Deidara stared at the girl shocked. He closed his eyes to take in all the words. "I have to leave, yeah. I'll try to come by when I can." He approached the window. "The girl's name is Sayomi," he said before disappearing. Hinata stared, shocked as her nightmares flooded into her head. Could they have been real? No. After all, they were only dreams.

A/N-I might make a sequel, but only if it's necessary. You decide.


	14. SEQUEL'S OUT!

Check out the sequel to Leave Me Alone! The name is 'Only A Nightmare'.

Summary: Takahiro and Sayomi were separated early in life. Takahiro lived with his depressed mother, abusive 'father', and spoiled 'sister'. Sayomi lived with her father in Akatsuki, raised by murderers. I do not own Naruto. Rating may change.

You wanted a sequel, there ya go! -grins- Sorry for the wait.


End file.
